Le diable est un ange
by Vagabonde
Summary: Lors de la torture d'un homme, il se peut qu'il se résigne fasse à la douleur. Mais lorsque certains en sont libérés, les marques invisibles à l'oeil nu sont toujours là, encrées dans leur coeur.
1. L'Oubli de l'espoir, l'Espoir de l'oubli

_**J**'ai un esprit sadique et depuis quelques temps, je cherchais à assouvir cette soudaine envie de torture xD Mais voilà, Horreur ! J'ai beau chercher des fics françaises où nos chers petits Mugiwara se font trucider (veuiller pardonner ce terme), je ne trouvais rien y ressemblant (parce que bien sûr, j'ai déjà lu ceux sur FF --') alors je vais en créer une ! Sincèrement, c'est la première fois que j'écris ce genre là car ça me semble difficile. Mais tant pis, j'me lance ! _

_**D**isclaimer : Même s'ils souffrent à cause de moi, ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Maître Oda. _

_**B**onne tortu... heu lecture ! _

* * *

**L'Oubli de l'espoir, l'Espoir de l'oubli :**

Une pièce sombre, un homme enchaîné au mur. Son souffle est rauque et saccadé. Ses yeux sont fermés par la douleur, cette douleur lancinante qui parcourt chaque millimètre de sa peau. Du sang. Une plaie suintante au-dessus du crâne, il dégouline sur sa joue pour atterrir sur le sol crasseux de la cellule. L'homme bouge. Un râle de douleur se fait entendre. Il a mal. Mais il a l'Espoir. Il croit encore pouvoir fuir, fuir cet endroit, fuir cette douleur. Il ouvre les yeux. Des pas. Ils se font de plus en plus distinct. Un trousseau de clé et la porte s'ouvre. Elle s'ouvre pour le torturer, encore et toujours. Lui qui pourtant a toujours eu une once d'Espoir à chaque moment critique de sa vie ne peut s'empêcher de désespérer face à cette porte qui s'ouvre. Encore de la souffrance. Il ne veut plus de souffrance. Il veut juste fuir.

Une silhouette imposante se découpe dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il s'avance, détache le prisonnier et le tire par ses cheveux courts. À chaque fois, c'est la même chose. Le prisonnier, oubliant la douleur, profite de sa courte libération pour se débattre. Mais la silhouette est puissante et l'homme meurtri ne peut le vaincre. De nouvelles chaînes sont attachées à ses poignets sanglants. Et on continue à le tirer, pousser, bousculer. Il ne sait déjà plus où il est. Il ne sait plus qui il est. Il veut oublier. Oublier qu'il n'y a déjà plus d'Espoir. Mais surtout oublier la douleur.

Pour finir, on le pousse dans une nouvelle salle, une gigantesque salle à manger, où victuailles en tout genre jonchent la longue table. La faim. Un sentiment jadis tellement présent et habituel qu'aujourd'hui il en a oublié jusqu'au sens même du mot. Manger. Cela fait si longtemps. Mais il ne s'y jette pas dessus. Il s'est obligé à en manger le moins possible. Toute cette nourriture est saupoudrée préalablement d'un étrange poison. La première fois qu'il y a goûté, il s'est convulsé pendant de longues heures, se tordant de douleur. Cela fait longtemps qu'il ne mange plus. Un comble pour lui-même ! Pourtant, il continue à ronger son frein et essaye ainsi d'oublier, une fois de plus. Oublier la faim qui le tenaille.

L'homme qui l'a conduit jusqu'ici le traîne pratiquement sur le ventre pour l'amener dans une pièce plus petite. Une chambre rose. Des nounours roses sur des étagères, un lit recouvert d'une couette rose, une armoire rose. Une chambre typique d'une petite fille. Mais dans les chambres des petites filles, il n'y a pas de chaînes, il n'y a pas de couteaux ni de sang sur le mur. Une chambre typique d'une petite fille ne comporte pas de coin « salle de torture ». Car c'est bien là qu'on torture le jeune homme.

Evidemment, dans une chambre d'une petite fille, il y a une petite fille. Habillée comme un petit bonbon rose, elle sourit. Le captif est attaché au mur et l'homme imposant sort sans un mot, refermant la porte derrière lui.

La petite fille prend un poignard bien affilé et passe plusieurs fois son petit doigt sur la lame. Puis elle se tourne vers son invité, le sourire aux lèvres. Tout en jouant avec la dague, elle s'approche de son armoire et en sort un objet non inconnu vers le jeune homme qui ouvre de grands yeux.

- Nous allons jouer à un nouveau jeu, Luffy, annonce-t-elle fièrement, posant le chapeau de paille sur sa longue et soyeuse chevelure, agrandissant son sourire.

_(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((()))) _

- Non ! S'il te plaît !, crie Luffy. Je t'en supplie, murmure-t-il, des larmes se mélangeant au sang séché de sa joue.

La petite fille en robe rose admire le résultat, une lueur pétillante dans les yeux. Oui, décidément, Luffy lui plait. À chaque nouvelle torture qu'elle a inventé jusque là, c'est la première fois qu'il flanche. Tenant toujours le pauvre chapeau de paille dans ses petites mains fines, elle exulte. Couvert de peinture, troué à quelques endroits, complètement déformé, le couvre-chef est méconnaissable. Elle se dirige vers son petit bureau rose et empoigne un briquet rose, soigneusement rangé à sa place. Voyant le nouvel outil de torture, Luffy se démène comme un fou pour essayer de se dégager. Sans succès. Il s'étrangle lorsque la petite fille fait surgir une petite flamme, une minuscule flamme, pourtant si proche de son trésor. Enorme sourire de la petite fille. La flamme s'éteint. Puis elle réapparaît. La fille le nargue, elle veut le faire craquer, encore, encore et encore.

Les yeux de Luffy expriment une haine profonde. Il a du mal à la contenir. Il voudrait lui arracher son précieux chapeau, le serrer dans ses bras, le protégeant de ces abominables supplices. Il veut réduire cette tortionnaire en charpie. Pour le moment, c'est tout ce qu'il veut. La faire souffrir autant qu'elle le fait souffrir. Mais ses chaînes ne le lui permettent pas. Elles le maintiennent debout, presque droit, contre le mur. Si seulement l'une d'elles pouvait casser… Mais ce vain espoir ne se réalisera pas.

La petite flamme réapparaît de nouveau, prête à enflammer le chapeau de paille. Elle s'approche, toujours plus proche, s'approche, s'approche tellement que le chapeau va prendre feu dans 3… 2… 1…

- NON ! SI TU FAIS ÇA, JE… je…

La voix de Luffy s'éteint devant le spectacle. Trop tard. Le chapeau a pris feu et n'est plus que cendres. Le monde tourne autour de Luffy, son cœur s'arrête, ainsi que sa respiration. Mais un coup de pied de la petite fille dans une de ses anciennes blessures le ramène à la réalité.

- Et voilà !, déclare-t-elle.

Elle est satisfaite. Son jouet préféré vient de lui donner la plus grande satisfaction de sa vie. Il vient de voir son trésor se consumer devant lui sans qu'il puisse réagir. La plus grande souffrance ainsi que la plus grande honte pour un homme. Elle a réussi à le mettre en miette, aussi bien physiquement que moralement.

Elle appelle le garde qui le transportera jusqu'à sa cellule. Choqué par ce qui vient de se passer, il s'évanouit, épuisé.

Il se réveille quelques heures plus tard. Ses douleurs reviennent au galop. Comment en est-il arrivé là ? Il ne se souvient pas. La mémoire du chapeau de paille partit en fumée lui revient. Il pleure. Où est-il ? Où sont les autres ? Il ne sait pas. Depuis combien de temps est-il là, à subir les caprices de cette poupée rose ? Un trou de mémoire. Sa tête le fait souffrir. Du moins, il est vivant, c'est une certitude.

La porte s'ouvre une nouvelle fois. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, ce n'est pas l'habituelle imposante silhouette. C'est celle d'une petite fille frêle. Elle s'avance, doucement. Commençant à s'habituer à cette soudaine lumière, il remarque un pan de la robe. Du rose. Il retient son souffle. Il a peur. Il veut fuir, fuir loin d'elle, le plus loin possible.

Elle s'approche toujours autant de lui, quelque chose dans la main. Elle vient l'achever. Peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi. Sans son chapeau, il ne veut plus continuer à vivre. Alors pourquoi pas. Elle se rapproche, toujours plus près. Lorsqu'il ne lui faut plus qu'un pas pour qu'elle l'atteigne, il ferme les yeux, s'attendant à être poignardé. Mais il n'en fut rien. Une chaîne tombe. Sa main droite est libre. La deuxième aussi. Il ouvre les yeux lorsqu'elle a terminé de le détacher. Il tombe sur ses genoux, incapable de tenir debout. Elle s'accroupit à son niveau. Elle lui murmure alors à l'oreille :

- C'est fini Luffy. Tu es libre.

* * *

_**N**iark niark niark (et là on apprend que l'auteur et la petite fille sont une et même personne (ce qui n'est pas si faux que ça) xD)_

_**V**oilà, un chapitre rempli de torture psychologique sur (ce trop mignon à moi rien qu'à moi de) Luffy ! _

_**L**e prochain chapitre éclairera peut-être vos lanternes mais j'avoue que c'est la première idée qui m'est venue pour une explication plausible (j'aime pas les explications impossible ! xD)_

_**M**erci pour ceux et celles qui m'ont lu !_


	2. Un Ami Inconscient

**_C_**_oucou tout le monde ! Alors j'avais dit qu'il y aurait une explication dans ce chapitre mais au final, je vous laisse dans le mystère ! Niark niark niark ! (Après Luffy, je m'attaque aux lecteurs xD) _

**_B_**_on, ce chapitre, il n'est pas trop sadique (sauf un peu envers Chopper) mais si je voulais placer une suite cohérente, j'en ai besoin ! Donc je me dépêche d'écrire la suite. _

**_D_**_isclaimer : Je supplie depuis la première page du manga que j'ai lu (le tome 1 quoi !) Oda-sensei de me les offrir pour mon anniversaire mais il veut pas ! (auteur qui boude) _

**_J_**_'avais pas d'idée pour le titre alors il est pas très recherché. Tant pis ! _

**_CelesT :_**_ Merci pour ta review ! C'est ma toute première alors j'en suis fière ! Et je ne peux pas te répondre au sujet de cette petite fille, sinon il y a plus de suspense !_

**_B_**_onne lecture ! _

* * *

**Un Ami Inconscient : **

Cela faisait quelques minutes que Luffy n'avait pas parlé, les yeux dans le vague et la bouche ouverte. Sanji s'approcha de lui, passant et repassant sa main devant ce visage terne habituellement si joyeux.

- Hé Luffy ! Réveille-toi, on n'a pas le temps de rêvasser !

En effet, ils étaient encerclés par quatre chasseurs de primes, tous armés jusqu'aux dents. Une petite fille en tutu rose toisait du regard le capitaine. Au moment où elle avait croisé son regard, elle ne s'en était plus détaché. Soudain, une expression satisfaite sur le visage, la petite fille tira sur le T-shirt d'un des ennemis et hocha la tête. Au même moment, Luffy recouvrit lui aussi ses esprits ce qui réjouit le cuisinier.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il allait lui demander ce qui lui avait pris, Luffy s'effondra, inconscient. Les chasseurs de primes sourirent, s'avançant plus près. Mais la petite fille tira de nouveau le T-shirt de l'un d'eux. Elle fit non de la tête et partit, suivi par celui à qui elle s'était adressé. Les autres, croyant sans doute qu'ils les abandonnaient, firent un plus grand sourire encore. Sanji, accroupi auprès de Luffy, se leva tout doucement et mit son capitaine sur son dos. Il se retourna vers ses agresseurs et, par de rapides coups de pied, les envoya dans les bennes à ordures à quelques mètres de là.

Il courut jusqu'aux quais. La pluie commençait à tomber. Sa cigarette éteinte, il s'inquiétait de l'état de Luffy. Ça avait sûrement un rapport avec cette petite fille. Qui était-elle ? Mais plus important, comment avait-elle fait ? Luffy n'avait pas bougé pendant plusieurs minutes, même pas d'un pouce, alors comment pouvait-il se retrouver dans cet état ?

Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il les chassa, se concentrant sur le chemin à suivre. Il trouva le bateau et débarqua dans la cuisine, ruisselant de la tête aux pieds. Surpris de cette entrée, les autres membres de l'équipage regardèrent le cuisinier. Il semblait porter quelque chose.

Resté au pas de la porte, Sanji chercha Chopper des yeux. Il était en train de jouer aux cartes avec Usopp.

- Chopper !

Le petit renne sursauta à l'entente de son nom.

- Heu… Oui Sanji ?

- C'est Luffy.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua un corps sur le dos de Sanji. Une mèche brune plaquée sur le visage, un chapeau de paille dans le dos, une chemise rouge, des sandales…

- Luffy !

Cris d'horreur de la part de l'équipage.

- Il faut l'emmener dans l'infirmerie !, déclara Chopper.

- Je te suis.

Ils marchèrent en direction de la petite pièce. Tous, sans exception. Sous la pluie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?, demanda Nami.

- Je ne sais pas, des chasseurs de primes nous ont encerclés et pendant quelques minutes, il ne s'est rien passé. Après, il s'est évanoui.

Quelques secondes se passèrent, sans qu'aucun des membres ne fit de réflexions.

- Tu veux dire qu'il a subi une attaque et que tu ne t'en ais pas aperçu, non ?, demanda astucieusement Robin.

- Peut-être. Il y avait aussi une jolie petite fillette qui a fixée Luffy tout le temps. J'ai l'impression qu'elle y est pour quelque chose.

- Une gamine ?

Zorro leva un sourcil.

- Vous n'auriez pas juste trop picoler tous les deux ?

- J'ai même pas bu un verre !

- Non, il n'a pas bu, interrompit le renne au nez bleu.

Ce ton sérieux les calma.

- C'est plus grave que ça, même si… je ne suis pas sûr de ce qu'il a. Il faut le laisser se reposer, on verra bien demain.

Les autres membres de l'équipage quittèrent la petite pièce, laissant le médecin et le malade seuls.

_(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))_

Nami n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle se tournait et retournait dans son lit, pensant à ce crétin de Luffy. Tourmentée, elle se leva et sortit de sa chambre. La pluie s'était calmée depuis longtemps. Sans réellement en avoir conscience, elle se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Devant cette porte, elle s'arrêta. Elle prit une grande inspiration et décida d'entrer.

À l'intérieur, Chopper était occupé à regarder à travers un étrange appareil. Un microscope. Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Elle s'attarda un moment sur le renne puis posa son regard sur Luffy. Les mains crispées et les dents serrées, il avait de la sueur sur le front. Une petite serviette blanche y était posée. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur le lit. Ce mouvement fit sursauter le renne au nez bleu qui se retourna.

- Nami ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je m'inquiète sûrement trop pour cet imbécile !, dit-elle en souriant.

Le petit renne parut gêné et baissa les yeux. Une larme s'écrasa sur son petit sabot et n'échappa pas à Nami.

- Chopper ? Tu pleures ?

- Nami… Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il entre deux reniflements.

- Tu… tu es désolé ? Mais de quoi ?

- J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu mais… mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il a. Il n'est pas malade. Il n'est pas blessé, il n'a même pas la plus petite écorchure. La dernière possibilité était le poison. Mais… mais… je viens de vérifier, c'est même la troisième fois que je refais les tests : il est en PARFAITE SANTE !

Le petit renne avait monté le ton de sa voix au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Il était complètement dépassé. C'était la première fois qu'il n'arrivait pas à soigner quelqu'un.

Nami fut parcourue d'un petit frisson. Entendre cela de la bouche d'un aussi bon médecin l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Mais au moins, il avait affirmé que Luffy était en bonne santé. Alors quelle était cette boule au creux de son ventre ?

Elle se leva et entoura Chopper de ses bras. Il fallait qu'il reprenne ses esprits au plus vite. Il devait juste être fatigué. C'était ce qu'elle espérait.

- Chopper… Tu devrais dormir un peu. Peut-être que demain tu trouveras la solution à ce problème, mais pour l'instant, va t'allonger. Je m'occupe de lui.

Chopper, en larme, acquiesça et partit, tout penaud, vers la chambre des garçons.

La jeune femme s'assit alors sur l'ancien tabouret du petit médecin et commença sa longue veille. Luffy respirait vite. Ses sourcils se fronçaient souvent, brièvement. Il s'agitait beaucoup, serrant plus fort ses poings, poussant quelques petits gémissements plaintifs. Son visage n'exprimait plus sa joie habituelle. Il exprimait… de la souffrance. De la peur aussi.

Nami prit la main de son capitaine entre les siennes et s'approcha de son oreille. Quelques larmes tombèrent près de lui et elle lui murmura :

- Luffy, s'il te plaît, reviens.

* * *

**_H_**_oula ! Nami est trop guimauve ! _

**_O_**_UIIIN !! (auteur qui se tape la tête contre le mur) J'AI RATE NAMI !!_

**_O_**_ui, donc c'est juste de l'amitié, vous imaginez pas des trucs, c'est moi qui ai mrdé !_

**_J_**_'ai aussi fait pleuré Chopper (auteur qui pointe une arme contre sa tempe)_

**_J_**_e suis pas possible xD Au fait, le prochain chapitre, je dois l'écrire, alors vous allez patienté un petit moment. Gomen !_

**_S_**_inon merci de m'avoir lu ! _


	3. Un Réveil Inquiétant

_**B**OUUH !_

_**J**e vous ai fait peur ? Niark niark niark ! (auteur qui rit dans le vent)_

_**A**lors voilà ! J'ai fini ce chapitre avec un grand plaisir ! Même si... je trouve que les dialogues sont trop pou... heu mal fait. Je suis pas douée pour les faire parler, j'préfère les torturer ! (Oh ! Une jolie rime !) _

_**D**isclaimer : (auteur qui ouvre une boite) Ah non, c'est vide. (montre la boite rempli seulement de quelques papiers de bonbons aux lecteurs potentiels) C'est tout ce qui m'appartient. (pleurs de la part de l'auteur) OUINNN ! POURQUOI ILS SONT PAS A MOI ?? _

_**A**h oui ! J'allais l'oublier. J'utilise la version japonnaise alors des fois c'est pas comme dans les tomes (c'est quand même le troisième chapitre, tout le monde le sait déjà, n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas j'espère) _

_**B**ref, je vais arrêter les HS et vous pourrez (enfin !) lire le chapitre. _

_**B**onne lecture ! _

* * *

**Un Réveil Inquiétant : **

L'aube se levait à peine lorsque Luffy commença à émerger de ce cauchemar. Il ne recouvrit cependant pas ses sens tout de suite. Sa main était dans un étau chaud, ça il en était sûr. Il ouvrit d'abord une paupière pour la refermer aussitôt. La lumière, pourtant presque inexistante, attaquait sa rétine. Il se força à rouvrir son œil, puis le deuxième. Il attendit d'être un peu plus habitué aux premiers rayons du soleil pour s'asseoir sur le lit. Un lit. Etait-ce possible ?

Une petite serviette blanche tomba de son front. Surpris, il détailla la pièce où il était. Il y avait un lit, où il était assis, une petite bibliothèque, un bureau, des tubes, des fioles… L'infirmerie. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Nami dormait au bord du lit. Elle lui tenait la main. Ce n'était pas normal. Nami, attentionnée ? Il mit l'autre main sur la tête : aucune blessure. Pourtant, il était blessé, il s'en souvenait ! Mais d'ailleurs, il n'avait plus mal. Plus de souffrance, plus de douleurs. Impossible. Alors tout ce qu'il avait vécu n'était pas réel ? Tout ça n'était qu'un… rêve ? En tout cas, c'était tout ce qui était possible. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il voulait croire.

Il ressentit alors un violent mal de tête. Il utilisait trop son cerveau, peu habitué à une telle réflexion. En se recouchant, il réveilla Nami qui releva la tête. Ses cheveux roux étaient ébouriffés. Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

- Luffy !

- Oui ?

Le concerné s'appuya sur son coude.

- Je savais que tu allais bien !, affirma-t-elle en serrant son capitaine dans ses bras.

- Heu…

Il tenta un petit sourire mais les souvenirs de son cauchemar étaient toujours présents dans son esprit. Ainsi que l'image de son chapeau de paille calciné.

- Mon chapeau !

Il se retourna, se libérant de l'étreinte de la navigatrice et le découvrit, posé à côté de l'oreiller. Il sourit en le reprenant. Il le plaqua tout d'abord contre son torse, heureux d'avoir retrouver son trésor puis le posa sur sa tête.

L'agitation se fit entendre sur le pont et la porte s'ouvrit sur un petit renne. Lorsqu'il aperçut son capitaine, il se jeta littéralement sur lui, pleurant des larmes de joie. Luffy éclata de rire.

- Ça te fait marrer de nous faire inquiéter comme ça ?, râla le cuisinier, cigarette au bec.

- SANJI ! MANGEEER !, cria Luffy.

Il arborait un immense sourire et sauta sur le blond.

- J'AI FAIM !

- Oui, c'est bon j'ai comp…

Luffy se sépara tout à coup de son cuisinier, une expression horrifiée sur le visage. Il s'était éloigné le plus possible de lui tout en le fixant. Enfin plutôt en fixant sa chemise. Car le cuistot avait une magnifique chemise, déboutonnait au col pour donner un air plus sexy et bien ajustée pour essayer de plaire à ces demoiselles qui n'attendaient que lui. Enfin selon lui. Mais ce que Luffy avait remarqué, c'était sa couleur. Rose. Le même rose que cette petite fille. Celle qui l'avait torturé durant ce qui lui semblait être une éternité. Ses genoux repliés, entourés par ses bras, il tremblait de tous ces membres. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ces yeux de cette couleur. Il était devenu un esprit vide rempli par la peur. La peur de la souffrance et de l'absence d'Espoir.

Il n'entendait rien, ne voyait plus que cette couleur. Les images revinrent, toujours plus fortes, toujours plus vite. Une dague s'enfonçant dans sa cuisse. Un fouet s'abattant sur son dos. Des coups de feux tellement puissant que son élasticité allait jusqu'à sa dernière limite, manquant de céder. Une coup de pelle sur la tête. Du sang, du sang, toujours du sang. Puis l'alcool. On l'aspergeait de ce liquide qui le brûlait. Il hurlait, à plein poumon.

Robin s'approcha de son capitaine silencieux qui ne la remarqua même pas. Elle scruta son regard, essayant de comprendre.

- Senchou-san ? (1)

Aucune réaction. Elle fit signe à Chopper pour qu'il s'approche. Celui-ci, un peu hésitant, s'avança.

L'esprit vide voyait flou à présent. Des formes se mouvaient devant lui. Une cependant était très proche de lui. Il ressentit un frisson quand il posa une tentacule glaciale sur son torse, à l'endroit précis de son cœur. Ce fut un soulagement lorsqu'elle se retira. La bête à qui appartenait la tentacule bougea et toutes les autres mis à part une seule, sortirent de la pièce. La silhouette de celle qui était restée le réconfortait : grande et élancée. C'était une femme, il en était sûr. Même s'il ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi. La bête avait parlé à la magnifique jeune femme. Ses cheveux courts ondulèrent lorsqu'elle hocha la tête. Elle bougea ses lèvres, tentant probablement de lui parler. L'esprit vide ne répondit pas mais fixa ses yeux, ses beaux yeux bleus. Elle sourit, vraisemblablement. La bête horrible qui était à côté d'elle avait disparu de sa vision.

Lorsque la belle jeune femme s'adressa à nouveau à lui, il tenta de l'écouter. Un brin de la phrase lui parvint enfin et il put apprécier sa douce voix. Il n'avait capter aucun mot. Juste la résonance de ce murmure. Il sourit. La jeune femme lui rendit son sourire. La petite bête bougea et l'attention de l'esprit vide se focalisa sur lui. Cette bête était gênante. Elle ne pouvait que troublait son idylle avec _sa _femme. Rempli de hargne, il sauta sur cette petite bête, essayant de l'étrangler. Mais des bras venus de nulle part le stoppèrent et il se retrouva allonger par terre, les mains derrière le dos et ses jambes plaquées sur le sol.

La petite bête était horrifié. Il ne pensait sûrement pas que l'esprit vide se jetterait si sauvagement sur lui. Il courut vers la jeune femme pour se cacher. Mais apparemment, il devait avoir un problème de conception pour pouvoir se cacher efficacement. Seul un morceau de sa tête n'apparaissait plus. Le reste était facilement identifiable : des sabots, de grands yeux de biche, un chapeau sur la tête entre deux branches et, le plus surprenant, un nez bleu.

L'esprit vide se calma, recouvrant peu à peu la véritable perception du monde. La jeune femme s'était penchée sur lui et les bras disparurent à l'unisson. Cette jeune femme, il l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Ce visage, ce sourire et ces bras mystérieux lui rappelaient vaguement quelque chose. D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas la seule chose qui l'intriguait. Cette peluche qui essayait vainement de se cacher derrière elle lui remémorait certains souvenirs : de la neige, une jeune fille rousse, des fleurs de cerisier et Drum. Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils signifiaient mais son subconscient lui soufflait que c'était important. Très important.

Une odeur vint chatouiller ses narines. Une odeur familière qui le fit bondir sur ses pieds et le remplir d'une joie intense, incommensurable. Un sourire s'était greffé sur son visage. Soudain, il se souvint. Il se souvint qu'il était Monkey D. Luffy, futur Seigneur des pirates et qu'il était le capitaine du Vogue Merry et de six extraordinaires personnes, toutes plus marrantes les unes que les autres. L'esprit vide s'effaça pour laisser place à lui, Luffy.

Il se tourna vers Robin et Chopper en affichant un plus grand sourire, du moins si c'était dans la limite du possible.

- Robin ! Chopper ! J'AI FAIIIIIIM !

Et il courut en direction de la cuisine. Visiblement, le passage où il avait été « différent » n'était pas resté dans sa mémoire. Il agissait normalement. Chopper fut interrogé du regard par l'archéologue. Il fronça des sourcils et hocha la tête. Puis il s'assit sur son petit tabouret et ouvrit un livre.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Robin. Rejoins les autres. Surtout, comportez-vous tous comme d'habitude devant lui. Je vais continuer à chercher. Je pense savoir déjà ce qu'il a. Et ça me fait peur…

Cette dernière phrase fut prononcée dans un murmure que l'archéologue entendit malgré elle. Une petite larme tomba de la joue du petit renne et s'écrasa sur la page qu'il lisait. Un poids énorme s'abattit sur ses petites épaules et s'aperçut avec regret que la jeune femme était déjà partie. Il savait déjà. Il voulait juste ne pas y croire. Il voulait reculer le plus possible le moment fatidique qui annoncerait le verdict. Il voulait juste vérifier… qu'il se trompait.

Il se replongea dans son livre, essayant de prouver que son diagnostic était faussé.

* * *

_**1 :** Comme je l'avais dit en haut, j'utilise la version japonnaise (et animée en passant). Donc cette petite note signifie que Robin dit "Monsieur le Capitaine". C'est mieux en japonnais, n'est-ce pas ? _

_**V**oilà ! Alors je vous préviens, cette maladie existe réellement et me fascine. Ce que je décris sont quand même des symptômes assez rares d'après des spécialistes ou sont spécifiques à un certains types de malades, mais tellement facile à mettre en scène ! Bref, vous n'avez plus qu'à deviner, cherchez un peu et si vous pensez que cette description n'est pas terrible et ben... tant pis ! J'adoOore ce passage. Na ! _

_**J**'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous en voudrez encore. _

_**M**erci à tous mes lecteurs ! Bisous à tout le monde ! Vive la pluie ! Je vous aim... (auteur qui se fait assomer par un rouleau à patisserie) _


	4. La Vérité dévoilée

_**E**t voilà ! Je viens juste de le finir (auteur regardant l'heure : 23h 03) Ouah ! Déjà ? _

_**B**ref, ça y est, fini ce petit chapitre (auteur qui devient sénile, elle répête la même chose et ça lui fait plaisir en plus !) J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je suis en train de massacrer l'esprit de Luffy avec tout ça (niark niark niark !) _

_**D**isclaimer : Moi, je ne traumatiserai pas autant mes personnages, déclare Oda-sensei. Niark niark niark ! Moi, il m'appartienne pas alors je peux en faire ce que je veux, répond l'auteur de cette fic. _

_**CelesT : **o.O Ma fic fait réfléchir ? (auteur qui se gratte la tête en relisant son texte) bah je pense pas (auteur qui vient de penser !) Mais en même temps, c'est moi qui l'ai écrite (auteur qui fait un sourire à la Luffy (c'est-à-dire un sourire de crétin (parce que l'auteur est un(e) crétin(e) (?)))_

_**N**amionepiece : Niark niark gloups... (elle a trouvé mince !) Non, c'est presque ça. Mais je peux rien te dire où je dévoile tout ! En tout cas merci pour ta review (auteur qui verse une petite larme)_

_**B**onne lecturrre ! _

* * *

**La Vérité dévoilée, une Vérité qui dérange :**

Lorsque Luffy entra dans la cuisine, les conversations s'arrêtèrent. Tous, à part Sanji qui préparait à manger, le regardèrent. Mais ce ne fut que pendant un laps de temps très court et Luffy ne s'en aperçut pas. Il s'installa à table, ou plutôt sauta sur le banc pour s'attaquer aux pauvres petites cuisses de poulet qui trônaient dans une assiette, et pas forcément la sienne. Les conversations banales reprirent. Un malaise s'était tout de même installé. Personne n'osait parler de l'étrange réaction de Luffy. Surtout pas Sanji qui essayait de l'éviter au maximum. Mais comment faire devant un insatiable glouton pareil.

- Banbi (1) ! Be beux enbore de la biande !

Sans même le regarder ou lui parler, une assiette remplie de bonnes choses se posa délicatement devant lui et Sanji retourna à ses fourneaux.

Imperceptiblement, Robin jetait de rapides coup d'œil à Luffy. Cela n'échappa pas à Zorro qui, installé contre le mur les bras croisés, surveillait la scène, trop perturbé pour dormir. Usopp racontait l'une de ses nombreuses péripéties, non à Chopper ou à Luffy, comme il l'aurait fait d'habitude, mais à Nami qui était encore un peu dans la lune. Sa tartine trempée dans sa tasse de café, elle l'écoutait attentivement, essayant vainement de se changer les idées. Les choses n'allaient pas et ça se voyait. Sauf que le principal concerné ne s'en doutait même pas.

Le repas finit, l'imbécile heureux qui se faisait appelé capitaine courut s'installer sur son siège. La tête de bélier. Endroit favori pour observer l'immensité de la mer. C'était aussi le meilleur endroit pour se calmer, se reposer, réfléchir. C'était son coin à lui. Lui. Et seulement à lui. Il était heureux. Il sourit, les yeux fermés, la brise matinale chatouillant son visage. Il écouta les mouettes au-dessus d'eux, la mer qui les ballottait. Celle qui l'amènerait vers son rêve. Celle qu'il aimait tant par sa beauté, ses cadeaux, ses caprices. Combien de fois était-il tombé dedans ? Il n'en savait absolument rien. Lui et les mathématiques n'étaient pas amis. D'ailleurs, toutes les matières qui demandaient un tant soit peu d'intelligence lui étaient ennemies, ou plutôt inconnues.

Sanji était resté seul dans la cuisine et s'occupait à faire la vaisselle. Une assiette, on plonge, on passe un coup d'éponge, on plonge, on essuie, on range. Pourquoi ce crétin a-t-il eu peur de lui ? Une fourchette, on plonge, on passe un coup d'éponge, on plonge, on essuie, on range. Pourtant il ne fait pas peur ! Un couteau, on plonge, on passe un coup d'éponge, on plonge, on essuie, on range. Il ne comprenait pas. Un verre, on plonge, on passe un coup d'éponge, on plonge, on essuie, on range. Et ça l'énervait. Une cuillère, on plonge, on passe un coup d'éponge, on plonge, on essuie, on laisse tomber par terre. Il lui a bien tapé quelques fois sur la tête mais seulement pour l'empêcher de vider le garde manger ! Une tasse, on plonge, on passe un coup d'éponge, on plonge, on serre trop fort et on casse dans la main. Est-ce qu'il lui en veut vraiment ? Un plat, on plonge, on passe un coup d'éponge, on laisse tomber dans l'évier et on le fêle.

- Hé, cuistot de pacotille ! Tu comptes casser toute la vaisselle ?

Sanji admira le travail : le plat était ébréché tandis que la tasse réduite en morceau lui avait entaillé la main, laissant échapper un mince filet de sang. Il jura entre ses dents, ramassa la cuillère et entreprit de jeter les morceaux de porcelaine éparpillés dans l'évier. Puis il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie pour se panser la main.

Il entendit des bruits de pas à l'extérieur. Il releva sa tête de son encyclopédie, relisant sûrement pour la quatrième fois le même passage, recherchant l'erreur qui le ferait bondir de joie. Et pour la quatrième fois consécutive, il soupira. Mais il n'abandonnerait pas ! Foi de médecin !

La porte s'entrouvrit, laissant apparaître le cuisinier.

- Chopper ? Je peux t'emprunter la bande de gaze (2)

- Heu… oui. C'est dans ce tiroir.

- Ah merci.

Chopper se rendit compte de la blessure du blond.

- Tu t'es coupé ?

- J'ai… cassé une tasse.

Il ne voulait pas que tout le monde sache qu'il avait failli casser toute la vaisselle. Ce foutu bretteur était déjà au courant, et c'était bien suffisant.

Chopper lui fit son bandage et Sanji allait sortir de la petite pièce quand il entendit Chopper l'interpeller :

- Sanji… Tu pourrais réunir tout le monde dans la cuisine dans disons… une heure ? À part Luffy. Je vous dirai ce qu'il a… J'aimerai encore vérifier.

Sanji était resté dos au renne. Celui-ci ne put donc voir son expression. Une expression qu'on ne voit pas tous les jours sur son visage. Son expression de d'habitude étant soit une profonde gagatisation face à ces « Ladies » soit une colère survenue après quelques paroles du « chou fleur ». Mais ici, son expression était plus proche de celle de l'horreur qu'autre chose. Il resta figé, bouche bée, les yeux dans le vague. Dans une heure, il saurait. Mais alors il était malade ? Qu'avait-il ? Mais surtout… Etait-ce de sa faute ?

- Sanji ? Ça va ?

- Heu… oui oui, fit-il, retrouvant les pieds sur terre. Dans une heure… C'est entendu.

Il referma la porte, conscient de la gravité des choses. Il se mit à diffuser l'information aux autres. Il ne fallait en oublier aucun et surtout ne pas éveiller la curiosité de Luffy. Ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire…

_(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))_

Une heure se passa dans l'angoisse. _« Dans une heure… »_ C 'était ce qu'il était prévu. Et maintenant qu'elle était passée, il fallait tous, aussi discrètement que possible, se diriger vers la cuisine. Peut-être n'était-ce pas le meilleur endroit. Luffy pouvait survenir à tous moments et les surprendre. Mais surprendre quoi ? Seul le médecin de bord était au courant. Cela semblait grave. Chacun montrait plus ou moins son inquiétude, quelques sourires par-ci, quelques coup d'œil par-là, tous ces petits gestes discrets qui les rassuraient et qui ne servaient strictement à rien. Le concerné ne se doutait de rien ou n'en laissait rien paraître. Et connaissant Luffy, l'équipage jugea qu'il penchait plus vers la première option.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient, Luffy se demandait pourquoi Usopp lui souriait dès qu'il le regardait. Il se demandait aussi si pour une fois le livre de Robin était ennuyeux à mourir et que c'était une raison valable pour qu'elle le regarde de temps en temps. Nami se rongeait les ongles et Sanji n'avait pas quitté la cuisine depuis le petit déjeuner, ce qui l'ennuyait. Il ne pouvait pas piller le frigo. Zorro n'avait pas non plus l'air d'aller bien. Il levait souvent une paupière, ne pouvant probablement pas dormir.

Lorsqu'un par un ils entrèrent dans la cuisine, comme un rituel, il le remarqua. Il se doutait de quelque chose. Il était seul sur le pont. Même la brise fraîche était tombée. Mais il fit semblant de ne rien voir. Peut-être qu'ils voulaient discuter entre eux. Lui, ça l'arrangé. Il laissa vagabonder son esprit. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, il avait évité de repenser à son « cauchemar ». Il ne se souvenait plus de ce qui s'était passé la veille, avant cette torture. Il était un peu perdu.

Le petit renne entrouvrit la porte et sortit. La porte fermée, il arpenta le couloir, dos au mur, le plus discrètement possible, puis entra dans la cuisine. Les autres étaient déjà là, impatient. Sanji fumait. Nami sirotait un petit cocktail. Robin lisait. Usopp jouait avec son lance-pierre. Zorro était installé, comme à son habitude, assis contre le mur, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Et tous tournèrent la tête à son arrivée. Impatience. Et Interrogation. Voilà ce que leur visage exprimait devant lui. Ils n'avaient même pas besoin de le dire à voix haute.

Le visage grave et la tête basse, le renne au nez bleu prit place auprès de ses compagnons. Ceux-ci le dévisageaient, ils essayaient de déceler dans cette petite bouille une Réponse. Positive de préférence. Mais la « petite bouille » n'exprimait que de la gravité. Si on y faisait pourtant particulièrement attention, on pouvait trouver au fond de ses yeux une petite pointe de tristesse. Ce qui bien sûr, n'échappa pas à l'archéologue.

Tout le monde se taisait. Ils attendaient cette Réponse avec Impatience. Mais aucun ne voulait presser le médecin. Celui-ci se racla la gorge et annonça la conclusion à laquelle il était arrivée :

- Luffy est… malade. Mais ce n'est pas une maladie qui se voit. Il n'est ni atteint d'un virus ou d'un microbe, ni blessé, ni empoisonné. Il est tout simplement malade…

À ce moment-là, Chopper hésita. C'était la première fois qu'il était confronté face à ce genre de maladie. Mais il se devait de le dire. C'était son ami et, coûte que coûte, il chercherai un moyen de le soigner. Pour le moment, il devait l'annoncer, cette maladie si difficile.

- Il est malade mais… psychologiquement.

- Psychologiquement…

Sanji avait murmuré ce mot comme pour en comprendre le réel sens. Il tira une bouffée de sa cigarette.

- Oui… Perte de conscience, folie passagère, et trou de mémoire partiel… C'est typique de la schizophrénie hébéphrénique.

- Schizophrénie ? Hébéphrénique ?, répéta Usopp.

- La schizophrénie est une pathologie psychiatrique d'évolution chronique, débutant généralement à l'adolescence ou au début de l'âge adulte. Elle a pour conséquence des altérations de la perception de la réalité comme les délires, des troubles cognitifs, et des dysfonctionnements sociaux et comportementaux plus ou moins importants. (3) L'hébéphrénie…

- Docteur-san ? Je pense que la plupart d'entre nous ne comprennent même pas la moitié des mots. Pour résumé, Senchou-san est atteint d'une maladie mentale. Il est donc considéré comme fou. Est-ce que c'est bien ça ?

- Heu… oui.

- Et c'est soignable ?, voulut savoir Zorro.

Et voilà. La question qu'il redoutait le plus.

- Oui… Et non. On peut atténuer les effets, retarder au maximum la maladie au point qu'il soit parfaitement normal pendant des mois voire des années. Mais pour ça, il devra… prendre des médicaments. Et pour l'instant, je n'ai réussi à concocter que quelque chose pour lui éviter ses crises de… folie. C'est la première fois que je dois m'occuper d'un cas comme celui-là. Je ne connais que la théorie. Et cette théorie explique que chaque patient est unique. Donc sa maladie l'est aussi.

- Prendre des médicaments ?, intervint Nami. Il va devoir se droguer ?

- Je… je suis désolé, c'est le seul moyen…

Pendant ce temps, sous un soleil ardent, se trouvait un jeune homme brun coiffé d'un vieux chapeau de paille. Il entendait derrière la porte ses amis discuter de lui. Ils le prenaient pour un fou. C'était la seule chose qu'il avait retenu. Et personne ne le contestait. Il n'était pas fou. Il en était certain. Du moins, il l'espérait tellement fort qu'il s'était convaincu de cette vérité. Il n'était pas fou. À force de se le répéter, peut-être que ses compagnons, juste derrière cette porte, l'entendraient. Mais aucun d'eux ne contesta l'avis du médecin. Ça l'attrista au plus haut point. Ainsi, personne ne voulait croire en lui ? Il se retourna et rejoint son siège favori, aujourd'hui seul véritable ami. Les autres ne comptaient plus à partir du moment qu'ils avaient cru à ce mensonge. Car c'était un mensonge. Ce n'était pas possible. Il n'était pas fou.

Une île apparut devant la petite embarcation. Etrangement, Luffy ne prévint personne. Pas de cris, pas de sourires, rien. À croire que sa folie l'avait rendu calme. Et sérieux. Et silencieux.

* * *

_**(1)** J'ai pas pu m'empêcher xD _

**_(2)_** _Vous savez, le truc blanc qui entoure la blessure et que moi j'appelle le 'rouleau de sparadrap'_

_**(3)** Ceci est vrai. Je l'ai copié dans Wikipédia. (auteur qui cite ses sources pour pas paraître une plagieuse, copieuse ou tout ce qu'on veut lui mettre sur le dos)_

_**J**'ai l'impression d'avoir rendu Luffy susceptible et plus mature (c'est possible les deux en même temps ? o.O)_

_**B**ref, voilà, vous avez votre réponse. Il est schizo... et J'adoOore cette maladie (ne demandez pas à l'auteur, vous savez sûrement déjà pourquoi : entre fous on s'aime.) _

_**N**iark niark niark (auteur qui rit dans le vent parce qu'elle a plus rien à dire) Je vais continuer à torturer un petit peu nos amis les pirates, et les mouches par la même occasion (auteur qui écrase une mouche sur le clavier) J'l'ai eue ! (grosse tâche de sang sur l'ordi) Berk ! _

_**M**erci à ceux qui m'aideront à écraser les mouches ! Heu... aussi à ceux qui m'auront lu ' !_


	5. Une Rébellion sans précédent

_**A**h ! Enfin terminé ! Pourtant, dans ma tête, ce loOng chapitre ne l'est pas. Au début, je pensais mettre toute mon idée dans celui-la et quand je me suis rendue compte de sa longueur... J'ai renoncé. Et puis, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté. Gomen ! _

_**C**e chapitre ne révèle absolument pas l'identité de notre petite fille adorée (bah oui, parce qu'il faut l'imaginer mignone, pas seulement cinglée et sadique xD !) Il y a (enfin) des combats, mais pas réellement comme d'habitude. Bah oui, Luffy est schizo, alors c'est un peu spécial ! Je ne dis plus rien sinon vous savez tout ! _

_**D**isclaimer : Rien est à moi, tout est à lui (auteur qui pointe du doigt Eiichiro)_

_**CelesT** : Les liens qu'unissent l'équipage sont forts, très forts, mais dans ce chapitre, ça ne se verra pas. Un peu plus tard, peut-être. Et pour Chopper... j'peux pas répondre :P_

_**B**ref, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Une Rébellion sans précédent :**

Une plage de sable blanc, quelques fougères par-ci par-là, une jolie petite embouchure de rivière, la belle et florissante jungle, quelques cris d'animaux, singes, panthères, oiseaux multicolores, une petite crique agréablement protégée d'un soleil ardent. C'était, à priori, ce qui composait cette petite île. L'île que le petit équipage avait aperçu un peu plus tôt. Il faisait chaud. Toute trace de brise avait disparu. Le soleil était implacable, à croire qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de nuit.

- On ne s'y arrête pas !, déclara la navigatrice. Il n'y a rien et le Log Pose n'a pas l'air de la pointer. On ne ferait que perdre notre temps. On va dévier par tribord. Sanji-kun ! Va à la barre et…

- Non. Nous y allons.

Tout le monde dévisagea Luffy. Il était malade, il fallait s'en rappeler. Malade… ça sonnait mieux que fou. Alors personne ne le contredit. Il ne fallait pas le brusquer. Accepter ses petits caprices. Même les plus fous…

- Je veux nager avec vous.

Nouveau caprice ? Plutôt du suicide. Pourtant, l'équipage se plia à son exigence. Bouée, palmes, tuba, lunettes… Il voulait tout essayer. Pour la première baignade, autant faire tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu faire. Zorro était dans l'eau, prêt à plonger pour le récupérer. Usopp jouait avec lui. Chopper devait rester sur le bord et en profita pour lire un autre livre sur cette _maladie_. Peut-être avait-il omis quelque chose. Il fallait chercher, approfondir le sujet, et trouver une solution. Robin lisait elle aussi sur un transat. Etrangement, le héros était lui aussi atteint de cette maladie mentale. Coïncidence ?

Nami observait du coin de l'œil la séance de natation tout en se dorant la pilule sous l'œil attentif du cuisinier qui lui appliquait de la crème solaire. Lui aussi s'inquiétait de l'état de son capitaine. Celui-ci d'ailleurs qui batifolait dans l'eau de mer commença à ressentir les effets de cette eau qui lui était maudite. Sa joie pourtant resta présente jusqu'au tout dernier moment, quand il s'évanouit. Zorro le porta jusqu'au bord de l'eau et se sécha. Il jeta négligemment la serviette sur Luffy qui s'éveillait.

- Tiens !, dit-il. Tu vas attraper froid si tu restes comme ça.

Même Zorro avait changé. Est-ce que le fait qu'ils le prenaient pour un fou les dérangeait ? Ils étaient tous aux petits soins à son égard.

Le bretteur s'éloigna et s'installa contre un arbre, à l'abri des rayons du soleil. Il somnola un instant pour se blottir dans les bras de Morphée. Enfin une réaction normale. Zorro devait dormir. Sanji devait chouchouter Nami qui devait en profiter. Robin devait lire et Usopp devait raconter ses histoires fantastiques. Que Chopper devait écouter. Mais ce dernier point n'était pas respecté. Luffy s'enferma alors dans un mutisme encore plus fort que sur le bateau. Ils le prenaient tous pour un fou. Et tentaient de le lui faire oublier. Il n'était pas fou ! Pourquoi personne ne le croyait ? Pourquoi tout le monde le dévisageait comme s'il était défiguré ?

Un bruissement de feuilles. Des pas. Plusieurs personnes. Deux. L'une grande, lourde, l'autre petite, frêle. Zorro ouvrit les yeux. Mauvais pressentiment. Quels qu'ils soient, ça ne présageait rien de bon. Son instinct le prédisait.

À travers la végétation dense, Luffy aperçut un pan de tissu. Une robe, probablement. Cette robe apparut alors à la lisière de la forêt, accompagnée de sa propriétaire. Une petite fille blonde avec de belles boucles anglaises, quelques rubans dans les cheveux… Des yeux noirs de jais, transperçant tout ce qu'elle fixait. Un petit sourire dessiné avec délicatesse sur son visage. Une petite fille bien délicate à première abord. Mais quelque chose figea Luffy. Cette petite fille typique était emballée comme un petit bonbon. Un petit bonbon rose.

C'est à ce moment-là que l'esprit vide refit surface, bousculant celui de Luffy et lui volant sa place.

Zorro se releva, la main sur le pommeau de son sabre. Pourtant son impressionnante carrure ne fit même pas tressaillir la petite intruse. Elle avait vraisemblablement une totale confiance envers l'homme à côté d'elle. Celui-ci avait une grosse barbe noire bien entretenue, des yeux aussi noirs que ceux de la petite fille, un costard de majordome, noir et blanc avec nœud papillon blanc autour du cou. Très chic, à vrai dire. Mais cet homme n'était pas seulement bien habillé. Il était très grand, imposant, on ressentait la force qui émanait de lui.

Pour un mauvais pressentiment, Zorro pensait trouver quelqu'un de bien plus féroce. Certes l'homme qui accompagnait cette gamine avait l'air fort mais apparemment, ils n'étaient pas là pour se battre. Il remarqua que Luffy ne bougeait plus, fixant la robe rose. Pourvu qu'il ne fasse pas de délire.

Sanji, lui aussi, avait un mauvais pressentiment. Cette petite fille, il l'avait déjà vu dans la toute dernière escale. Et cet homme était le même qui l'accompagnait. Cette petite fille, avec un tutu rose… Oui, c'était bien elle, celle qui avait fait évanouir son capitaine. Que faisait-elle ici ?

- J'ai trouvé !, s'écria Chopper.

C'était le seul qui ne s'était pas rendu compte de la présence des nouveaux venus.

- Un choc émotionnel ! C'est ça ! C'est… merveilleux ! Je sais le soigner !

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé tout haut. Il se retourna pour observer la réaction de Luffy et s'aperçut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Une petite fille et un homme… Il avala difficilement sa salive. Luffy ne bougeait plus. Ses yeux d'habitude si pétillant était devenu terne, sans expression, et ne pouvait se détacher de cette _chose_. La robe. Une robe rose. Aussi rose que la chemise de Sanji de ce matin. C'était la première fois qu'il avait fait une crise de folie… À cause d'un choc émotionnel. Peut-être allaient-ils assister à une nouvelle crise. Le choc émotionnel devait être en rapport avec cette couleur. Cette couleur devait être en rapport avec un drame traumatisant de la vie de Luffy. Mais lequel ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait du rose, alors pourquoi ça lui arrivait maintenant… ?

- Cette petite fille, c'est celle dont je vous ai parlé quand Luffy s'est évanoui la dernière fois, révéla Sanji.

- Cette gamine ?, demanda Zorro.

Toute son attention se redirigea vers le sujet de la conversation.

Cette petite fille avait déjà vu Luffy. Elle était là quand il s'était évanoui. Depuis il était… malade. Et elle portait une robe… L'esprit de Chopper fit tilt. C'était donc elle. Le choc émotionnel à chaque fois que Luffy voyait du rose provenait de cette robe. Mais qu'avait fait cette petite fille pour le mettre dans cet état ? Et surtout… Quand ?

- Luffy.

Celle qui centrait toute l'attention de l'équipage venait enfin de parler. Le plus surprenant était ce qu'elle venait de dire. Tous ceux que le brun avait embarqué avec lui dans son aventure le dévisageaient, attendant une Réponse de sa part. Il la connaissait ?

- J'aimerais que tu me fasses plaisir, Luffy.

Elle fit un regard circulaire sur le reste de l'équipage et s'arrêta sur Nami.

- Je veux que tu emmènes la rousse avec nous, Luffy.

Ce dernier se leva et se dirigea vers sa navigatrice. Mais avant qu'il n'est pu faire un geste, Sanji s'interposa entre elle et lui.

- Luffy ! C'est pas le moment de faire une cr… heu… de faire n'importe quoi. Je t'interdis de poser la main sur Nami-swan !

- Pousse-toi.

D'une voix très dure et sèche. Une voix qui appartenait à Luffy. Ou à ce moment-là, à l'esprit vide qui s'était emparé de son corps. Interloqué, le cuisinier resta un instant interdit. Mais il se reprit vite lorsque son capitane essaya de le contourner pour se rapprocher de la jeune femme. Il l'envoya d'un bon coup de pied voler dans les airs et atterrir aux pieds de l'homme imposant.

- Luffy, répéta la voix doucereuse de la petite fille, je veux bien les prendre aussi si tu ne veux pas qu'ils meurent.

Elle disait ça comme s'ils étaient des petits chatons abandonnés dans le froid rude de l'hiver et que c'était pour lui faire plaisir.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang ! Tu la connais ?, demanda Zorro au jeune homme brun.

Aucune réponse. Les mots de son ami atteignaient bien ses oreilles mais n'étaient pas enregistrés par l'esprit vide. Tout ce qui lui parvenait était les désirs de la petite fille. Ils pouvaient les emmener, tous. Il ne fallait pas les sous-estimer. Ils pouvaient être dangereux si on ne prenait pas ses précautions.

- GOMU GOMU NO…

Il était sérieux, ce que les autres remarquèrent très vite.

- **_Tres Fleur_**

Des bras survenus de nulle part tentèrent d'immobiliser le capitaine fou. Mais la force démesurée de celui-ci ne put être contenue et les bras disparurent. Cependant, Luffy continua son attaque…

- MUCHI

Son pied s'allongea et fit un mouvement circulaire qui renversa ses compagnons. Ceux-ci, un peu dans les vapes, se relevèrent tout de même assez rapidement. Zorro dégaina ses trois sabres. Sanji tapa ses pieds contre le sol comme pour se préparer à un long et difficile combat. Ils étaient tous très tendus. C'était la première fois que leur propre capitaine s'attaquait à eux et, qui plus est, ne retenait même pas ses coups !

- Si je comprends bien, commença Sanji, ce crétin vient de péter un câble.

- Et en plus de ça, ils s'attaquent à nous, ajouta Zorro.

D'un commun accord silencieux, ils décidèrent de coopérer.

- Vous… vous n'allez pas le combattre ?!, s'écria Nami qui avait compris ce qui allait se dérouler devant ses yeux.

- Et tu veux faire comment ?, lui demanda Zorro.

- Nami-swan, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste pour lui remettre les idées en place.

Sur ce, il courut vers le fou au chapeau de paille et tenta de lui donner plusieurs coup de pied dans le visage, le torse et les côtes. Il ne réussit même pas à le toucher une fois, juste à l'effleurer. Leur capitaine était agile, il n'y avait aucun doute la-dessus. Zorro s'élança à son tour et entama lui aussi une série d'attaques plus impressionnantes les unes que les autres. Mais même avec l'aide du blond, il n'arrivait qu'à le frôler. L'agilité du brun n'était même plus à prouver. À chaque fois qu'il allait se faire couper en deux ou trois, en même temps qu'il allait se prendre un coup de pied puissant, il sautait, plonger à terre ou esquiver ces coups fatals à quelques millimètres en se contorsionnant sur place. Si l'esprit vide n'avait pas pris sa place, Luffy aurait exprimé son admiration face à ces attaques surpuissantes par quelques sifflements. Cependant Luffy affichait un air irrémédiablement sérieux, comme lorsqu'il se battait contre les hommes les plus détestables et horribles qu'il avait déjà rencontré. Mais il n'avait fait qu'éviter les attaques et il allait bientôt contre-attaquer.

- GOMU GOMU NO…

Il venait de repousser les attaques de Sanji et de Zorro simultanément, ce qui est une prouesse exceptionnelle. Il allongea ses bras loin derrière lui et les laissa revenir vers ces deux compagnons.

- BAZOOKA

Chacune de ses mains percutèrent le bretteur et le cuisinier qui décollèrent et atterrirent sur ce qui était quelques minutes avant le transat de Robin.

- Comment… ?, s'interrogea Nami, le souffle coupé par ce qui venait de se produire.

- Zorro ! Sanji ! Ces deux monstres ont été battus !

Usopp paniquait complètement.

- Sanji ! Zorro !

Le petit renne s'approcha, une trousse de secours dans la main.

- Vous feriez mieux de vous rendre, déclara la petite fille, ou vous finirez tous comme eux.

- C'est de ta faute si Luffy a fait ça ! _Hissatsu Kayaku Boshi !_

Il lança une bille explosive vers le bonbon rose mais Luffy la protégea de son corps, recevant l'attaque de plein fouet. Les seuls vêtements qu'il portait sur lui, c'est-à-dire son bermuda et son éternelle veste rouge, se retrouvèrent en lambeau, découvrant un torse musclé et raccourcissant jusqu'aux cuisses son bermuda.

Nullement surpris par les dégâts de cette attaque, il s'élança vers le jeune homme au long nez.

- GOMU GOMU NO PISTOLET

Son poing l'atteignit de plein fouet et l'assomma.

- USOPP !, s'écrièrent simultanément Chopper et Nami.

- Plus que trois…, murmura Luffy.

- **Arm-Point**

Le petit renne acquit aussitôt deux énormes bras et courut vers Luffy.

- **Kokutei ****Roseo**

Son sabot le percuta de plein fouet et l'envoya plusieurs mètres plus loin. Mais Luffy était très résistant. Il se releva, un peu titubant, et fixa durement son nouvel adversaire. Une étincelle de rage se lisait dans ses yeux sombres. Chopper n'attendit pas qu'il reprenne ses esprits pour se lancer à nouveau à l'attaque de son ami.

- **Roseo Metel **

Une série de coup de sabots, comme une tempête de pétales de cerisier, fondit sur lui. Mais avant que le renne ne l'atteigne, Luffy leva le poing et l'abattit sur la tête de Chopper. Inconscient, celui-ci tomba à ses pieds. Il ne restait plus que les deux jeunes femmes.

* * *

_**O**uiiiiiin ! J'ai frappé Chopper ! Je mérite pas de vivre ! (auteur qui s'apprête à sauter dans le vide, à quelques centimètres du bord du précipice) _

_**E**nfin, à part ça, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, ce loOng chapitre ! D'ailleurs, moi je connais la suite, elle sera sûrement un tantinet plus sadique, je commencerai sûrement par Nami, puis Zorro, un beau corps musclé rien qu'à moi, Yes ! Heu... (auteur qui rougit en espérant que personne n'ai lu ce qu'elle a pensé tout haut)_

_**J**e suis sûr de torturer nos petits amis (très sexy d'ailleurs. Oups, je m'égare) mais je ne puis me résoudre à torturer ce pauvre renne ! Bref, ce n'est pas la question. Je ne sais pas si je vais être sadique jusqu'au bout. J'ai deux fins, l'une où ils meurent, mais je trouve que ça fait bacler et puis, vous ne saurez pas qui est cette petite fille, ou bien ils survivent et là, je vais devoir chercher moi même qui est cette petite fille -.-' (Oups, encore une bourde ') _

_**J**'aimerai connaître votre préférence (en me doutant déjà que j'ai plus qu'à trouver moi-même qui est cette petite fille ' (même si j'ai déjà une idée derrière la tête))_

_**V**oilà, merci à ceux qui me répondront, à ceux qui me lisent et qui ne disent rien et aussi à moi sans qui cette fic n'existerait p... (quelqu'un pousse l'auteur dans le précipice près duquel elle était déjà proche)_


	6. L'éclaircissement

_**J**'avais dit que j'attendais vos reviews mais (déjà soyez heureux, l'auteur continue à poster sans être payer. En review, bien sûr !) j'ai déjà choisis la fin. Niark niark niark ! Comme ça vous la connaissez pas ! :P_

_**A**lors comme j'avais précisé dans un précedent chapitre j'utilise la version japonaise. Je mets directement les traductions parce que là y'en a un tout piti trop… _

_- Kokaishi-san : Mlle la navigatrice._

_- Mugiwara : Chapeau de paille ! _

_- Love-Cook : Cuistot amoureux. Mais c'est une insulte (j'aurai peut-être dû mettre Ero-Cook : Cuistot pervers xD !)_

_- Marimo : Algue verte, en référence aux cheveux de Zorro._

_- Cook-san : Mr le Cuisinier._

_- Kenshi-san : Mr le Bretteur (Escrimeur, Sabreur)_

_**V**oilà ! J'espère que c'est pas trop cafouilleux ! C'est quand même mieux en japonais. _

_**D**isclaimer : Si on a une mention avec son brevet, on peut aussi avoir les personnages de One Piece ? Non ? (auteur qui abandonne d'atteindre une mention, après tout, ça sert à rien !)_

_**B**onneuuuuh lecture ! _

* * *

**L'éclaircissement : **

Il ne restait plus que les deux jeunes femmes.

- Tous… Luffy les a tous…, murmura Nami.

Robin était aussi choquée que son amie. Leur capitaine était devenu fou et, un par un, les rendait inaptes au combat. Sanji, Zorro, Usopp, Chopper… Tous, ils avaient tous été vaincus. Il ne restait plus qu'elles. Face à Luffy. Il fallait fuir, aucun autre moyen n'était envisageable.

- Kokaishi-san, il faut partir.

Et avant d'attendre la réponse de la jeune femme, elle l'empoigna par le bras et courut vers la petite barque qu'ils avaient emmené pour débarquer.

- Luffy, répéta la voix enfantine, elles s'enfuient.

Le jeune homme s'élança alors à la poursuite des fuyardes. Il n'attendit pas d'être à leur hauteur pour lancer une nouvelle attaque.

- GOMU GOMU NO…

Elles avaient réussi à se mettre à flot. Désormais au milieu de la mer, elle ne risquait plus rien. À part le poing de Luffy qui venait à leur rencontre.

- PISTOLET

Son poing percuta la coque de la barque et la brisa. L'eau se précipita à l'intérieur. Les forces de la jeune brune diminuèrent considérablement à ce contact. Mais avant de s'engouffrer dans les ténèbres, elles se sentit attraper par une main. Luffy l'avait empoignée et la ramenait au rivage. Plutôt sauvagement d'ailleurs. Elle s'écrasa lourdement dans le sable chaud. Nami était ainsi la seule encore saine et sauve. Si sauve était réellement le mot approprié. Malgré la distance, une nouvelle main s'étira vers elle pour la happer mais elle se jeta dans l'eau, consciente que cette main ne pourrait l'atteindre là. Elle fut trop lente. La main saisit sa cheville non encore immergée. Elle fut brutalement tirée de l'eau et sentit une douleur le long de sa jambe droite. La cheville n'avait pas résister à la force monstrueuse de Luffy et cette douleur finit à l'achever. Elle sombra dans un profond sommeil, où peur, effroi et tristesse n'était pas.

_(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))_

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, la première chose qu'elle remarqua était le rose. Sur les murs, les étagères, les nounours qu'elles supportaient, l'armoire… Elle était couchée sur un lit également rose. Où était-elle ? Elle essaya de se relever, en vain. Elle était attachée au lit par des menottes. Cela se présentait mal. Elle était seule, attachée et vraisemblablement captive. Captive d'une petite peste, d'un gros lard et de son abruti de capitaine ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris à celui-là ? D'accord, il était malade, mais tout de même ! Chopper avait bien expliqué qu'il ne distinguerai plus les amis des ennemis mais obéir à une parfaite inconnue ! Nami fit une pause dans ses réflexions. La petite fille, elle, connaissait Luffy. Comment ? Peut-être qu'en sachant ça, ils pourraient faire quelque chose pour lui. Elle se souvint alors que Chopper, juste avant l'incident, avait crié qu'il pouvait le soigner. Il suffisait de savoir s'il serait maintenant lui-même en état pour pratiquer la médecine. La jeune rousse grimaça. Non, ne pas penser à ça. Ils allaient tous bien, elle en était sûre. Mais ce dont elle était aussi sûre, c'était qu'ils étaient dans une situation plutôt catastrophique et qu'ils auraient beaucoup de mal pour s'en sortir.

Au cours de ses observations, la jeune femme ne s'aperçut pas de la jeune et frêle présence qui s'immisça dans la chambre.

- Bonjour.

Nami sursauta. Elle fixa d'un regard noir la petite fille.

- Je pense que l'on va pouvoir commencer, continua cette dernière.

- Commencer quoi ?

Nami était inquiète. Elle avait des sueurs froides dans le dos alors qu'il ne faisait pas froid. Cette petite fille la terrifiait sans savoir réellement pourquoi.

- Je vais poser quelques questions et tu me répondras.

- Pourquoi je devrais répondre, je n'ai pas envie d'être interrogée. Par contre, on peut jouer à un jeu. Si je réponds à tes questions tu devras répondre aux miennes. Marché conclu ?

La ruse. Avec une petite fille. Nami n'avait même pas de sens moral.

- Je ne joue pas. Je pose des questions et tu réponds. Point. Si tu te rebelles, j'ai un moyen simple et efficace qui te feras parler.

Nami pensa aussitôt à l'argent mais se demanda comment elle pouvait le savoir.

- Bien ! Première question ! Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Heu… Nami.

- Nami… C'est jolie, déclara la petite fille en souriant. Ça veut dire vague en japonais. Deuxième question ! Le savais-tu ?

Etrange… Des questions simples… Elle pensait plutôt une question concernant le trésor présent sur le Vogue Merry, combien il pouvait valoir ou comment y accéder... En gros, des questions concernant l'argent. Mais non, ce n'était que des questions simples.

- Heu… Non. Je ne savais pas.

- Et bien tu te coucheras moins ignorante cette nuit ! Troisième question !

Tout en parlant, elle notait consciencieusement quelque chose sur un bloc note que la navigatrice ne pouvait lire.

- Es-tu née rousse ou c'est une coloration ?

Nami rougit de colère. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Poser des questions aussi stupides la rendait elle-même stupide. Sa colère explosa.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre si je suis rousse depuis la naissance ou seulement depuis que j'en ai envie ? Si tu veux jouer à ce jeu-là, je préfère poser des questions moins stupides sur toi que de te répondre ! Je veux savoir comment tu as connu Luffy ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Pourquoi je suis attachée ? Et puis qui es-tu à la fin ?

- Je ne joue pas.

Le sourire de la petite fille avait complètement disparu de son visage. À présent, elle fixait Nami avec un regard froid.

- Mais si ça peut te faire coopérer, je veux bien répondre à tes questions.

Nami retint son souffle. Elle allait enfin savoir.

- Je suis une petite fille blonde aux yeux noirs. Tu es attachée pour que tu ne partes pas. J'ai rencontré Luffy pour la première fois dans la rue de votre dernière escale.

Il ne restait plus qu'une seule question. Apparemment, la petite fille attendait le moment ultime pour annoncer ce qu'elle lui avait fait.

- Je l'ai torturé durant tout le long de son rêve, lorsqu'il s'est évanoui. C'était même un plaisir, ajouta-t-elle en réaffichant un sourire.

Mais c'était un sourire sadique.

- Comment… ?, réussit à articuler la captive.

- Quatrième question ! Il faut aussi que je réponde à celle-la ?

- Oui, s'il te plaît, murmura l'interrogée.

- J'ai mangé le fruit Yume Yume. (1) Il me permet d'entrer dans les rêves des gens et de les contrôler. Entre autre. Ces gens, en fonction de leur rêve, changent un peu…

- C'est toi qui l'a rendu fou…, souffla la navigatrice entre ses dents.

- Je ne relèverai pas. Reprenons à la troisième question, à laquelle tu n'as toujours pas répondu : es-tu née rousse ou c'est une coloration ?

Nami la dévisagea, un peu troublée. Cette petite fille avait réussi à rendre fou son capitaine. C'était la cause de cette _maladie_. Alors, en fin de compte Luffy n'était pas malade, juste… manipulé. Voilà. Elle avait trouvé le mot juste. Il n'était pas fou mais juste manipulé. Oui, ça sonnait mieux. Et elle avait sûrement devant elle la seule personne responsable et la seule qui pouvait libérer Luffy de cette emprise.

- Tu es…

- Mignonne, gentille, affectueuse, attentionnée, jolie, intelligente, belle…

- … un monstre.

La petite fille blêmit, ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse. Elle se leva, les larmes aux yeux et cria tout en courant vers la porte :

- ET TOI TU ES MECHANTE ! JE TE FAISAIS CONFIANCE ET TOI… TOI !

Elle claqua la porte sur des sanglots non dissimulés. Jouait-elle la comédie ? Nami en doutait. Elle devait sûrement être cinglée.

Un homme barbu entra peu après dans la chambre. Il était costaud. Mais il était aussi très bien habillé. C'était le même homme qui avait accompagné la petite fille à la lisière de la jungle. Que lui voulait-il ? L'homme s'approcha près d'elle et s'attarda un moment devant les menottes. Ils se prit soudainement la tête dans les mains et quelques gouttes d'eau s'écoulèrent dans le cou. Des larmes. L'homme pleura silencieusement pendant plusieurs minutes ainsi. Puis, aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé à pleurer, il s'arrêta en relevant la tête et sortit sans un mot. Nami resta muette devant cette scène étrange. Il devait sûrement être cinglé, lui aussi.

_(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))_

Dans une pièce non loin de là, une pièce humide, seulement éclairée par un petit soupirail, où les rats aimaient souvent s'y promener, se trouvaient plusieurs membres de l'équipage des Mugiwara. Ils auraient pu être au complet s'il ne manquait pas la navigatrice et le capitaine. Mais ceux-ci n'était pas là ce qui inquiétait énormément un certain cuistot.

- Si jamais ils font quoi que ce soit à Nami-swan, je les découpe en petits morceaux, je les fait rôtir et je les donne aux requins !

- Oh la ferme, Love-Cook !

- Toi aussi, tais-toi Marimo ! C'est de ta faute si on est coincé ici ! Tu m'as gêné avec tes foutus cure-dents !

- C'est toi qui m'a gêné à toujours être dans mes pattes !

S'ils n'avaient pas été attachés séparément, ils auraient sûrement essayer de se battre. Mais ils étaient pendus aux plafond par les bras. Ils ne pouvaient se distinguer dans la pénombre mais leur voix les dévoilait. Les autres étaient plus confortablement enchaînés, dos aux murs. Peut-être à cause de la force brute des deux jeunes hommes.

- Cook-san, Kenshi-san, les interrompit Robin, vous devriez plutôt vous concentrez sur un moyen de nous sortir d'ici.

Apparemment, le fait qu'ils se chamaillaient dans un moment aussi critique l'énervait.

- Oui, ma déesse en sucre, je leur ferai payer ce qu'ils vous ont fait, à toi et Nami-swan !

- Moi j'aimerai mieux récupérer mes sabres avant ça.

- C'est vrai que c'est con, un sabreur sans sabre !

- Parce que c'est pas moins con d'être toujours aux bottes des « demoiselles » ?

- Sûrement pas. Elles ont besoin de beaucoup d'attention, contrairement aux sabres…

- Ne dis rien quand tu ne connais pas le sujet.

Sanji s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque la lourde porte en bois s'ouvrit.

Un jeune homme brun se découpa dans la nouvelle ouverture. Il était aussi accompagné d'un homme massif et d'une petite fille. De la petite fille. Celle-ci s'avança au centre de la pièce. Tous remarquèrent ses yeux encore humides.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour, répondit l'archéologue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait…, commença Zorro.

- SILENCE !, cria-t-elle.

Sa voix était remplie de colère et sa lèvre inférieure tremblait. Le silence s'installa à cet ordre.

- Si vous voulez savoir où est Nami, ne vous inquiétez pas, reprit-elle d'un ton calme. Elle est dans ma chambre.

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants.

- Mais elle a fait une chose horrible…

- Nami-san n'aurait jamais fait une chose…

- TAIS-TOI ! SI, ELLE L'A FAIT ! Elle m'a trahie…

- Trahie ?, répéta Usopp.

- Oui, et pour ça je dois la punir. Mais je ne veux pas. Alors je viens vous demander si vous voulez prendre sa place.

- Prendre sa place ? Pour faire quoi ?, demanda Zorro.

- Pour subir sa punition.

- Une punition, grogna-t-il, quel genre de punition ?

- Si je vous le disais, ça ne serait plus une punition.

L'épéiste réfléchit un moment. C'était un piège ? Non, pourquoi ferait-elle ça alors qu'ils étaient tous déjà pris ? De toute façon, il n'allait pas laisser Nami subir cette… _punition_.

- D'accord, je veux bien le faire. Je veux bien prendre la place de Nami.

- Quoi ? Marimo, ici, s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui doit se sacrifier pour Nami-san, c'est bien moi !

- Décidez-vous vite ou je devrai punir Nami pendant que vous discutez.

- Mais c'est décidé. Je suis le premier à l'avoir voulu, alors c'est à moi que reviens cette tâche, déclara Zorro.

- Très bien.

La gamine fit un petit signe à l'imposante silhouette juste derrière elle et il s'avança. Il décrocha Zorro de son perchoir sous les cris du cuisinier qui n'avait toujours pas renoncé et les regards muets des autres.

Il ne réussit pas à mettre un pied à terre, soulevé par l'homme barbu. La gamine passa devant eux et ouvrit le chemin à côté de… Luffy ! Il était docile, comme un toutou. Il ne criait pas, ne courait pas. Il était calme. Trop calme. Zorro se demanda si c'était bien lui. Peut-être s'était-il trompé.

La grosse brute le mit sur son épaule, la tête vers son dos. Ainsi, lorsque l'homme fit volte-face pour fermer la cellule, il put garder son capitaine dans son champ visuel. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui, comme s'il sentait les yeux de Zorro le scrutant. Il sourit. Ce n'était pas son habituel sourire. Ce n'était pas un sourire idiot. C'était plus un sourire de sadique. Comme s'il allait bientôt apprécier quelque chose qui ne devait pas l'être.

_(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))_

Une pièce rose. Murs, armoire, lampes, bureau, tapis, chaises, lit. D'ailleurs sur ce lit rose se trouvait Nami. Elle y était attachée par des menottes, roses elles aussi. Lorsque Zorro croisa son regard, il put y lire de la surprise et quelque chose comme… du soulagement. Mais il ne put approfondir son observation car le colosse qui l'avait transporté jusqu'ici le jeta vers un mur plus sombre que les autres. Il était en dehors du champ de vision de la navigatrice, puisque cette partie du mur était caché par l'armoire. Il se fit enchaîner immédiatement au mur et découvrit avec horreur ce qui provoquait la couleur plus foncée du mur : le sang. Et ce qui se cachait sur le côté de l'armoire étaient des véritables objets de torture.

Devant l'expression de l'épéiste, la petite fille fit un sourire en coin. Elle entama une conversation avec la jeune femme rousse :

- Voilà Nami, comme tu as été méchante avec moi, tu devais être punie. Mais je t'aime bien, je voudrais te donner une nouvelle chance, Nami. Alors j'ai proposé à tes amis de prendre ta place et ce jeune homme…, elle pointa du menton le dit jeune homme, a bien voulu.

- Zo… Zorro ?

- Ah ? C'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle ? Joli nom…

Son sourire se transforma en un rictus sadique et son regard se porta vers Zorro.

- Bien ! La punition va commencer. Elle durera 36 heures. Mais vu qu'un autre voulait à tout prix la subir, on va échanger en cours de route. Aujourd'hui, tu feras 18 heures d'affilés. Enfin si tu y arrives…

Elle se dirigea vers l'armoire et l'ouvrit. Tout en marchant, elle continua son explication.

- Je vais commencer puis les autres prendront la relève. Je ne vais pas tout faire, non plus. Je préfère observer mais aujourd'hui, il y a un débutant.

Un débutant. C'était Luffy. La navigatrice le vit du coin de l'œil, près de Zorro.

- Je dois donner l'exemple.

Elle sortit un fouet de la grande armoire. Elle le fit claquer une, deux, trois fois, et s'approcha de l'homme aux cheveux verts. La torture allait commençait.

* * *

_**(1)** : Qui ne connaît pas le mot « yume » ? Au cas où, ça veut dire rêve en japonais. _

_**J**e vous laisse dans l'angoisse de ne pas connaître la suite xD !_

_**C**'est vrai, dans mon chapitre précédent, j'avais annoncé la torture de Nami et Zorro. Mais la semaine prochaine, vous n'aurez pas de chapitres (révisions du brevet, interdiction de PC)_

_**A**lors, pour le passage sur le questionnaire de la mignonne, gentille, affectueuse, attentionnée, jolie, intelligente, belle et cinglée… petite fille (xD), je ne savais pas trop quoi mettre et après avoir relu… ben… je me suis rendue compte que Nami n'aimait pas parler de ses cheveux xD ! C'est pas fait exprès mais ça lui donne un charme… d'hystérique ? xD Pauvre Nami, elle croit que le moyen de persuasion de la petite fille est l'argent… C'est plutôt comme Schrek : la persuasion d'un côté, la raison de l'autre ! (Et en disant ça, il montre ses poings. Mais si ! Bande d'incultes !)_

_**J**e me suis pas foulée pour trouver une explication valable et la mettre dans l'histoire, vous l'aurez remarqué ! xD Mais bon, le monde des rêves me fascine…_

_**P**our le prochain chapitre, sadisme, souffrance, sang, cris, pleurs seront au rendez-vous. Niark niark niark !_


	7. Zorro, le premier sauveur

_**J**'ai l'impression que mes chapitres s'allongent de plus en plus. C'est une idée ? _

_**J**'ai raccourci la torture de 72 heures en 36 heures sinon c'est trop long. Donc 18 heures pour chaque torturé. Niark niark niark !_

_**B**ref, entre deux révisions, j'ai réussi à écrire. Niark niark niark ! J'ai eu mon quota de sadisme, souffrance, sang, cris et pleurs. C'est moi qui l'ait écrit et parfois j'ai dû m'arrêter. Trop de sadisme, ça fait froid dans le dos. Surtout si c'est un des mecs les plus beaux (et les plus crétins aussi) du monde des manga qui le fait. Se l'imaginer ça dégoûte vraiment. (auteur qui a réussi à être dégoûtée par ses propres écrits xD !)_

_**Â**mes sensibles s'abstenir donc, mais il suffit de regarder le Rating et le genre, ça suffit à les éloigner ! _

_**D**isclaimer : Franchement, je veux plus de Luffy dans cet état. Par contre, je veux bien prendre Zorro tout blessé, ça me dérange pas, je serai sa petite infirmière attitrée. Comment ça ils sont pas au magasin ?! _

_**CelesT** : Je tiens d'abord à te dire merci, tu as toujours été là depuis le début, ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des reviews de ta part. (Prenez-en de la graine les autres !) Maintenant, pour te répondre, pourquoi serait-elle à la solde de quelqu'un ? Je l'ai déjà dit dans le chapitre précédent, elle est cinglée. Faut pas chercher loin avec les cinglés. Même si je donne une réponse plus... logique, on va dire, dans ce chapitre ! Et pour la fin... chuuut ! faut pas me torturer je dirai rien ! xD_

_**B**onne torture et petit mattage pour certains xD ! _

_**J**'oubliais de préciser, c'est que du friendship, vu ? Petits voyeurs ! ;P_

* * *

**Zorro, le premier sauveur**

Représentation du tableau : une chambre rose, des meubles roses, une jeune femme rousse attachée sur un lit rose, un homme massif en costume nœud papillon autour du cou, un jeune homme brun chapeau de paille à la main admirant une scène peu commune.

Scène peu commune : une petite fille blonde habillée élégamment d'une robe rose tenant un fouet à la main et un autre jeune homme avec des cheveux verts enchaîné torse nu face contre le mur.

La petite fille blonde commença. Elle fit claquer le fouet sur le dos du jeune homme. Celui-ci ne hurla pas. Il avait une fierté à garder. Il réussit jusqu'aux dixième coups : son dos en sang le faisait souffrir énormément et lorsque la lanière s'abattit une nouvelle fois, il ne put retenir un petit grognement. La petite fille agrandit son sourire. Elle redoubla de forces dans ses coups mais sa petite taille ne le lui permettait pas. Elle passa le relais à l'homme massif. Ses coups étaient bien plus puissants. Mais le jeune homme tint bon.

La jeune femme rousse écoutait avec horreur le bruit du fouet qui frappait. Elle ne voyait rien. Elle se débattit plus violemment qu'auparavant. Les menottes qui la retenaient commençaient à s'enfoncer douloureusement dans sa chair. Mais elle continua. Elle cria :

- LAISSEZ-LE TRANQUILLE ! IL NE VOUS A RIEN FAIT ! ARRÊTEEEZ…

Un bâillon vint la faire taire. Elle n'arrêta pourtant pas de hurler dans le bout de tissu. La petite fille s'approcha sensiblement d'elle et approcha son visage de celui de la jeune femme.

- Chuuut…, murmura-t-elle en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, tu vas gâcher le spectacle, Nami.

Plus qu'horrifiée, cette dernière écarquilla les yeux. Les coups de fouet ne s'étaient pas arrêtés et Zorro n'avait rien dit depuis le début. Il résistait. Des larmes vinrent assaillir les yeux de la navigatrice. Il s'était proposé pour subir une punition. _Sa_ punition. C'était elle qui devait être à sa place. C'était sa faute.

- Nami…, articula difficilement son sauveur. Ne t'inquiète… pas.

Des mots simples. Qui rassurèrent un peu la navigatrice. Il se battrait jusqu'au bout. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Elle reprit confiance en Zorro et stoppa ses larmes. Elle cessa de se débattre. Elle allait le soutenir comme elle pourrait, en restant calme devant sa torture.

Zorro souffrait. Il n'arrivait même plus à se tenir debout. Les chaînes s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans sa peau. Il ne sentait même plus les coups de fouet. Minute. Il n'y avait plus de coups de fouet ! Il tourna la tête pour apercevoir ce qu'il pouvait se passer. L'homme massif avait rangé le fouet dans l'armoire. À présent, la petite fille s'approcha de la table à côté de lui. Elle choisit sur le petit bureau une dague longue et effilée. Elle la montra tout d'abord à Nami. Il ne voyait pas son expression. Il espérait qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas trop pour lui. Il ne voulait pas de sa pitié.

La petite fille revint vers lui, la dague toujours entre ses mains. Elle ordonna à l'homme massif de le retourner sur le dos. Il se sentit détacher puis être retourner comme un sac de patates et renchaîner. Il pouvait enfin voir la tortionnaire de face. La petite chambre tournait un peu devant ses yeux. Mais il soutint le regard de la petite fille. Celle-ci souriait sadiquement. Elle appréciait réellement ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle approcha la lame affûtée de sa joue et fit une longue entaille. Un filet de sang s'échappa et s'écoula dans le cou du jeune homme. L'entaille seule ne faisait pas mal mais elle recommença sur son torse, enfonçant plus profondément à chaque fois la dague. Subitement, elle s'écarta. Elle admira son chef-d'œuvre. Le torse du jeune homme était parsemé d'entailles. Le jeune homme brun alla vers lui. Il colla pratiquement son nez sur les blessures. Il regardait attentivement toutes les petites coupures et s'arrêta sur la toute première. Il la pointa du doigt.

- Celle-là gâche tout, déclara-t-il totalement sérieux.

- C'était pour savoir si la lame était assez effilée, Luffy.

Luffy redirigea toute son attention sur cette coupure. Zorro se sentait mal à l'aise. Son capitaine était totalement sous l'emprise de cette petite fille. Et il était trop proche de lui. Beaucoup trop proche.

Tellement proche. Luffy pouvait sentir la sueur sur le corps du prisonnier. Le sang rouge contrastait sur sa peau bronzée. Il avait déjà des cicatrices un peu partout sur le corps mais aucune sur le visage. Le prisonnier se colla un peu plus contre le mur. Il s'éloignait imperceptiblement du brun. Mais le brun se rapprocha de celui-ci. Cette blessure le captivait complètement. Ses lèvres s'avancèrent près d'elle. Sa langue sortit, pourléchant le contour de sa bouche. Puis il lécha la coupure. Le prisonnier frémit.

Zorro était choqué. Cet imbécile avait complètement perdu la tête. Il dégagea sa joue de l'emprise de la langue et donna un coup de boule à son propriétaire. Celui-ci tomba par terre, un peu étourdi. Il était quand même satisfait. Il continua de se pourlécher les lèvres. Zorro était dégoûté de l'attitude de Luffy. Et apparemment, il n'était pas le seul.

La petite fille avait blêmi sous les yeux de la navigatrice. Celle-ci n'entendait rien depuis tout à l'heure. Les coups avaient cessé et la dague ensanglantée était toujours dans les mains de la tortionnaire. Luffy avait disparu de son champ de vision. Peut-être était-ce lui qui avait provoqué ce changement d'attitude chez la petite fille.

- J'ai faim, dit Luffy en rompant le silence.

- Oh…, se reprit la petite fille. Je comprend mieux. Nous allons manger.

Elle reposa la dague sur le bureau, enleva le bâillon de Nami et prit Luffy par le bras, visiblement pour le relever. Elle l'entraîna dehors et l'homme massif les suivit. Il referma la porte rose à clé.

Seuls, Zorro et Nami ne parlèrent pas. Il venait de se passer quelque chose d'horrible, il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots qu'il fallait. Mais il n'allait pas rester sans rien faire non plus.

- Zorro… Merci.

- De quoi ?

- Tu… C'est ma faute.

- C'est moi qui l'ait voulu. Tu ne dois pas te sentir responsable. Et puis je ne suis pas le seul qui le veut… Ton chevalier servant va aussi venir d'après ce que j'ai compris. Mais je suis content d'être venu avant lui.

- Sanji… ? C'est lui… l'autre personne… qui voulait…

La jeune femme n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase. Elle éclata en sanglot. Ainsi, lui aussi allait être torturé dans cette chambre. Et elle ne pourrait rien faire.

- Tu dis que je ne dois pas me sentir coupable mais… mais tu ne te rends pas compte ! J'entends chaque coups qu'on te porte et à chaque fois, je m'imagine à ta place…

- Je sais que ça doit être dur. Je me demande d'ailleurs si ce n'est pas ça ta réelle punition. Mais sois forte. Ne lui fait pas ce plaisir. Cette gamine ne le mérite pas !

Le silence retomba. Zorro respirait difficilement. Il était encore perturbé par le geste de Luffy. Il se souvint alors du cri de Chopper, lorsque Luffy avait disjoncté. Il avait trouvé la solution. Il faudrait qu'il lui demande…

- Au fait…, réussit à articuler la jeune femme après s'être calmée, la petite fille… C'est elle la cause du… dérèglement de Luffy. Elle a apparemment le pouvoir de contrôler les rêves des gens grâce à un Fruit du Démon. Elle a dit qu'en fonction de ce qu'elle leur faisait subir, ils pouvaient… changer.

- Ça, je veux bien croire.

Nami ne releva pas et continua :

- Elle le manipule Zorro. Peut-être qu'il faut juste attendre le bon moment et l'obliger à relâcher Luffy. C'est la seule chose à faire…

Zorro ne dit rien. Il réfléchissait. Peut-être que ça marcherait. Mais il en doutait. Le simple geste de Luffy qui l'avait… lécher n'était pas l'œuvre de la gamine. Son teint pâle le lui avait confirmé. Mais il voulait quand même espérer. La jeune femme avait peut-être raison. Quand ils mettraient hors d'état de nuire la gamine, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Mais il ne se mentait pas. Ça serait très difficile.

La porte s'ouvrit dans ce silence. Luffy avait dans la bouche deux cuisses de poulet et une autre dans sa main. Pour ça, il ne changerait jamais. Cette pensée rassura les deux compagnons. La petite fille entra également, toujours suivi par l'homme imposant. Elle ne se préoccupa pas de remettre le bâillon de Nami et se jeta sur la dague ensanglantée. Elle l'essuya consciencieusement devant les captifs pendant que l'homme imposant refermait la porte rose.

Une fois bien nettoyée, presque lustrée, la dague brillait à la lumière. Elle la tendit à Luffy qui avait terminé son casse-croûte et il la prit dans sa main grasse. Il continua à lécher ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'il croise les yeux noirs de la petite fille. Il s'essuya précipitamment les mains sur son bermuda et reporta son attention sur Zorro.

Il avait observé cette scène étrange. Luffy restait un imbécile même quand il était fou. Il commença à avoir soif. Il déglutit pour essayer de se désaltérer un peu. Il transpirait beaucoup, les gouttes de sueur dégoulinant parfois sur ses plaies ouvertes. Il grimaça. Il n'aimait pas cette sensation. Il avait horreur de cette impression d'impuissance.

Luffy s'avança à sa hauteur, la dague en main. Il arborait un sourire sadique. Zorro se prépara à une nouvelle torture qu'il pressentait plus douloureuse. Et il ne se trompait pas.

Luffy leva la dague au dessus de lui et l'abattit sur l'épaule gauche du jeune homme. Zorro retint difficilement son cri. La lame s'extirpa de lui et se renfonça dans sa chair, cette fois dans sa jambe droite. Luffy ne se retenait absolument pas, assouvissant sa sanglante envie. Zorro se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher de crier. Luffy n'arrivait pas à retirer la lame de sa jambe ce qui lui provoquait des élancements de douleur. La lame fut enfin retirée, lui arrachant un cri entre ses dents.

Nami l'entendit. Son cœur se serra. Malgré ce que Zorro lui avait dit, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était sa faute. C'était sa punition de l'écouter souffrir, et elle le ferait jusqu'au bout, sans se plaindre et sans le plaindre. Elle se le promit.

Les tortures s'enchaînèrent. C'était à présent Luffy, le débutant, l'inexpérimenté pour cette activité, de le faire souffrir. Après la dague, il s'entraîna sur lui, le prenant pour un punching-ball. Ses poings et ses pieds le frappait de toutes ses forces. Mais il garda son visage intact. Les côtes cassées, le torse recouvert de plaies, les jambes meurtris et le bras déboîté, Zorro n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Cela faisait déjà dix heures qu'il était enchaîné, subissant ces tortures. Mais la plus grande pour lui était l'humiliation. La gamine mangeait du pop-corn et parfois obligeait Nami à en faire autant. Elle appréciait le spectacle, même si les cris étaient rares. Lorsqu'il en produisait un, son sourire s'agrandissait jusqu'à ses oreilles et elle sautillait sur place. Elle était heureuse de le voir souffrir et n'en manquait aucune miette.

Lors de la douzième heure, il ne put rester plus longtemps conscient. On lui jeta un sceau d'eau. C'était Luffy. Pendant un instant, Zorro crut voir de l'inquiétude dans son regard mais bientôt son air satisfait repris sa place sur son visage.

- Bien !, annonça la gamine au pop-corn. Apparemment, tu es prêt pour l'étape finale.

Elle se dirigea vers l'armoire rose. Elle l'ouvrit. Il s'attendait à un nouvel objet de torture. Il avait tort. Ce n'était pas lui qui allait être torturé.

Rouge. Plutôt bordeaux. Voici ce qu'elle sortit d'abord. Un sabre dans son fourreau. Zorro n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître. Le Yubashiri. Il était là, devant ses yeux, il pouvait presque le toucher. Le sabre fut sorti de son fourreau et posé contre le mur, à côté de Nami. Celle-ci put enfin voir l'objet et fut surprise de constater qu'il s'agissait d'un des sabres du bretteur.

La gamine ouvrit la porte et ordonna à Luffy de sortir. Qu'il en profite pour manger. Elle la referma à double tour et souffla. Elle se remit à sourire et sortit du tiroir du petit bureau un briquet. Elle l'alluma et essaya d'enflammer le fourreau. Sans succès. Il faudrait qu'elle trouve autre chose.

Ce geste fit quand même pâlir le sabreur. L'étape finale était de détruire ses katana. La gamine commença à marcher et sauter dessus. Le fourreau garda sa forme originale. Elle eut alors une idée. Elle donna le fourreau à l'homme imposant et alla récupérer le sabre. Elle le leva verticalement et trancha le fourreau en deux. Elle le charcuta, le découpa en petit morceau. Zorro était blanc, aussi bien par manque de sang que par l'horreur qu'il voyait.

Durant les six dernières heures, elle essaya de rendre inutile le Yubashiri. Elle tenta de le tordre. Elle raya la lame après un difficile effort. Elle tenta de l'émousser. Pour vérifier qu'il ne tranchait plus, elle l'essaya sur Zorro. Il eut une nouvelle entaille sur le flanc constatant l'inefficacité des efforts de la gamine. Mais elle ne renonça pas. Elle laissa la petite flamme du briquet chauffer la lame jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne rouge. L'homme imposant prit un lourd marteau et frappa le sabre de toutes ses forces. Au bout des six dernières heures, le sabre n'était plus un sabre finalement. C'était un bout de ferraille tordu. La garde avait était arrachée, en miette. Zorro ne put retenir ses cris devant la souffrance de son katana.

Ils craquaient tous. Elle venait de casser le dernier lien d'espoir de l'homme. Elle plaignait même le sabre. Il n'avait été qu'un jouet parmi d'autres. Même si c'était le plus amusant.

Zorro avait la tête qui tournait. Ses blessures s'infectaient, elles le picotaient. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là. Il n'arrivait plus à écouter les alentours. Sa vue se brouillait de minute en minute. Il avait dû perdre vraiment beaucoup de sang. Il vit quand même la petite fille se dirigeait à nouveau vers l'armoire. Il supplia intérieurement qu'elle n'allait pas torturer un autre de ses katana. Surtout pas _celui-là_.

Il s'évanouit. Cette fois, aucun seau d'eau ne vint le réveiller. La petite fille regarda une petite montre rose à son poignet et constata avec regret qu'il était l'heure. Elle ordonna à l'homme imposant de remettre Zorro dans sa cellule et d'apporter l'autre.

_(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))_

La porte s'ouvrit. Une énorme silhouette se découpa dans la lumière. Elle s'avança et accrocha quelque chose aux chaînes. Non, c'était quelqu'un. C'était Zorro. Il était inconscient. Il pendouilla au bout de ses chaînes comme un mort. Dans la faible clarté, on pouvait voir de longues et profondes estafilades le long de son torse nu. Le sang teintait son pantalon et l'on entendait sa respiration rauque et difficile.

Après s'être débarrassé de ce fardeau, l'homme imposant parla pour la première fois devant eux :

- Qui voulait prendre la place de la jeune femme la dernière fois ?

- MOI !, cria Sanji.

Il savait ce qui l'attendait maintenant. Une torture longue et douloureuse. Mais il ne renonça pas. Si c'était ça le sort de Nami, autant prendre sa place. Il résisterait pour elle de toutes ses forces. En tout cas plus que ce Marimo.

L'homme massif le décrocha de son perchoir et le posa sur son épaule. Il ferma la porte et retourna dans la petite chambre rose.

_(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((()))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))_

Dans cette petite chambre rose justement, le silence faisait rage. La petite fille finissait sa boite de pop-corn. Pendant qu'elle mâchouillait, Nami essaya de se reprendre. Elle venait d'apercevoir Zorro inconscient. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il ne se laissait jamais envahir par la souffrance… Les cris de Zorro lorsque la petite fille s'était acharnée sur le sabre lui revinrent. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu crier comme ça. Même pendant toute sa torture, il ne laissait passer que quelques gémissements imperceptibles.

Elle méprisait cette petite fille. Elle prenait ça pour un jeu. Un jeu où les vies étaient mises à l'épreuve. Elle et cet homme… ! Cet homme d'ailleurs, qui était-il ?

- Dis-moi… Heu… Comment t'appelles-tu ?, voulut-elle savoir.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu ne sais pas ? C'est possible d'oublier son propre nom ?

- Oui. J'en suis la preuve vivante.

Preuve vivante ? Peut-on penser qu'un monstre est vivant ?

- Heu… Il faut pourtant que tu en es un. Ça serait plus pratique.

- Pour faire quoi ?

- Hé bien comme ça, si je veux t'appeler, je ne dirais plus « heu… ». Ce n'est pas très joli.

- C'est d'accord !, dit la petite fille avec un grand sourire, cette fois un sourire de petite fille.

- Alors… Comment pourrai-je t'appeler… ?

Tout en cherchant, elle se méprisa. Elle allait chercher un prénom pour un monstre ! Il fallait donc un nom qui sonnait juste mais qui n'éveillerait aucun soupçon de la part de ce monstre.

- Tu aimes… Bellamy ?

- Oui, il y a « belle » dedans et c'est ce que je suis ! C'est pour ça que tu l'as choisi ?

- Heu… Oui oui.

En réalité, c'était le nom d'un pirate qu'elle et tout l'équipage avait détesté sur Jaya. Ce nom était parfait pour ce monstre.

- Bellamy ? J'ai une question à te poser. En fait, je me demandais depuis tout à l'heure qui était l'homme en costume. C'est ton majordome ?

- Lui ? Non, c'est mon père. C'est le premier sur qui j'ai essayé mon nouveau pouvoir. Il était méchant avant. Il me faisait des _choses_…

La petite fille frissonna à ces propos.

- Mais depuis que je lui ait fait aussi subir ces choses, il est gentil tout plein. C'est le plus gentil des papas du monde entier !

- Tu lui as fait subir des choses… ?

- Oui et maintenant je rends les personnes méchantes en personnes gentilles en leur faisant aussi des choses. Et comme Luffy était un pirate, c'était naturel que j'agisse sur lui quand je l'ai rencontré dans la rue. Et comme tout l'équipage sont des pirates, je vais aussi le purifier. Regarde, ça agit déjà sur toi !

À ce moment-là, la porte rose s'ouvrit sur le père et Sanji qui était sur l'épaule de l'homme. Lorsqu'il aperçut Nami, il lui demanda si ces goujats ne l'avaient pas brutaliser et si elle allait bien. Nami sourit en le voyant arriver aussi inquiet pour elle. Cependant elle ne lui répondit pas. Elle avait déjà testé le bâillon. Mais lui fut amplement satisfait de ce petit sourire, signe qu'elle allait bien. Il avait atterri dans une chambre de petite fille. Rose, partout. Il fut posé sur le sol puis enchaîné au mur. Il ne résista pas. Il était là de son plein grès et le fit savoir. Il se laissa faire tranquillement. Même son manque de nicotine ne lui mit pas la main dans sa poche, pour combler ce vide. Il allait rester là pendant des heures. Il s'y était préparé. Il ferait tout pour une demoiselle.

* * *

_**V**oilà, le prochain sera sur Sanji, le deuxième sauveur. C'est beau quand même l'amitié ! (J'ai bien dit l'amitié !)_

_**J**'espère que vous n'êtes pas rassasiés, c'est pas fini ! Même si c'est pas encore écrit, je sais que ça va être horrible ! Niark niark niark ! _

_**(**Je torture même les objets ! Pauvre Yubashiri ! Une autre façon de faire disparaître le sabre de l'histoire xD !**)**_

_**M**erci de m'avoir lu chers lecteurs en manque de sang xD ! _


	8. Sanji, le deuxième sauveur

_**M**e revoilà enfin ! C'est les vacances et je n'arrive même pas à trouver du temps pour écrire ! xD Je suis incroyable (auteur qui se vante), je suis réellement désolé. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez (auteur faisant les yeux larmoyants) _

_**C**e nouveau chapitre est centré sur Sanji, bien sûr, mais j'avoue que pour une torture, peut mieux faire. Enfin, si ça vous rassasie... xD Je sens que c'est la fin, je pense déjà tenir dans ma petite tête la ficelle du The End ! xD Mais je vous dirais pas si c'est une Happy ou pas ;P_

_**D**isclaimer : Je cherche le site où ils sont mis aux enchères. Si je les trouve, les personnages seront enfin à moi ! Niark niark niark ! _

_**N**amionepiece : Tu en es sûre ? Hé ben nan t'as tout faux ! (auteur qui deviens complètement gaga, surplus d'alcool faisant mauvais effet (hou c'est pô bien !) xD) Bref, là c'est la réalité, mais... (zut, faut pas dire la suite) heu... tu verras bien un peu plus tard ;) _

_**M**erci à toi, à Klo Duguenou (à qui j'ai à déjà répondu) et à tous ceux qui lisent sans rien dire. Du moment qu'il y en a qui la lise, je suis contente ! xD_

_**B**onne lecture ! _

* * *

**Sanji, le deuxième sauveur : **

_Il ferait tout pour une demoiselle. _Sanji était un homme de parole. Surtout envers les femmes. De toute façon, il n'aurait pu fuir, il ne savait pas où il était et n'aurait pas abandonné les autres. Alors il était enchaîné à un mur. Ce mur était couvert de sang séché. Un autre sang, plus rouge et encore humide, recouvrait la place où Sanji était attaché. Le sang de Zorro. C'était ici qu'on le torturerait aussi.

Il ne pouvait pas voir ce sang frais. Il faisait face à cette jolie petite fille. Une délicate, élégante et mini-déesse. Sanji en était persuadé : cette petite fille deviendrait une belle et jolie jeune femme. Mais il n'avança pas plus dans ce sujet. C'était une ennemie, il ne fallait pas l'oublier. Et elle allait apparemment lui faire subir les choses les plus atroces.

Sa chemise blanche collait sur le mur à cause du sang de Zorro. Le blond avait beau se décoller au maximum de cette texture, la chemise semblait comme aimantée. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas du sang de Zorro, tout ce qui se rapportant à son rival le mettant en colère. Mais sa chemise, auparavant blanche et impeccable, se teinta en un rouge sombre et pur. Car ce sang était aussi sombre que le vin et pur comme de l'eau de roche. Un contraste étrange qui mit le cuisinier mal à l'aise.

La petite fille, pendant ce temps, s'affairait à une tâche ordinaire. Elle nettoyait la chambre avec un vieux balais les morceaux de fer et de cuir qu'avait laissé le Yubashiri à son extinction (1). Nami l'observait du coin de l'œil, redoutant le moment où la torture de son ami commencerait.

Mais la petite fille ne se pressait pas. Elle jeta les restes du sabre et épousseta sa robe rose. Elle ne regarda pas une seule fois le nouveau venu. Elle se dirigea vers le lit et entama une petite conversation avec Nami. Elle murmurait de sorte que Sanji ne pouvait l'entendre. Nami émit un « non » bref et clair.

La petite fille s'éloigna alors d'elle et tourna enfin sa tête vers le blond, croisant son regard. Il frissonna. Quelque chose lui soufflait qu'il n'allait pas apprécier cette fillette. Celle-ci s'avança vers lui et s'arrêta juste sous son nez. Elle mit la main dans la poche de son pantalon et sortit un paquet de cigarettes et un briquet. Elle posa ce dernier sur le petit bureau rose et repris un autre briquet. Un briquet qui avait déjà participé à plusieurs massacres d'objets cher aux yeux de leur propriétaire.

Sanji compris ce qu'elle allait faire. Mais il ne se démoralisa pas. Un paquet de cigarettes complet contre la vie de la navigatrice. Il n'y avait pas à réfléchir. Il repoussa son envie de tabac et laissa parler sa raison.

La fillette continua sur sa lancée. Elle sortit une belle cigarette entourée préalablement de papier blanc. Elle prit la plus belle du paquet. Une non déformée, écrasée, sans du tabac qui sort par les oreilles. Elle prit la plus belle des cigarettes et l'enfourna dans la bouche de la navigatrice. Celle-ci n'essaya même pas de la recracher. Le briquet s'alluma. La flamme vive et éclatante éclaira un instant le visage de la jeune femme. Elle vint brûler l'extrémité de la fine cigarette. Une fumée grise et envoûtante vint aux narines du cuisinier. Il la respira discrètement, appréciant cette odeur si familière.

Nami toussa. Elle n'avait pas cette habitude. Elle n'avait jamais aimé fumer, de toute sa vie c'était sa première cigarette. Elle toussa une nouvelle fois. Elle voulut extirper cette chose de la bouche. Mais elle avait peur. Peur pour Sanji. Si le simple fait de fumer pouvait le sauver, elle continuerait. Qu'est-ce qu'une mauvaise haleine et la gorge en feu pour la vie d'un homme ? Il n'y avait pas à réfléchir. De plus c'était de sa faute. Elle ne dit rien et garda la cigarette entre ses lèvres.

Le silence s'installa pendant que Nami fumait. Ce n'était pas pratique car elle était attachée. La fillette lui retira la cigarette lorsque son bout était en cendre. Elle se dirigea vers Sanji et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'à son niveau. Il pouvait sentir un doux parfum. Un mélange de senteur bien approprié pour la petite fille : un brin de muguet, une touche de rose et une pincée de lys. En plus d'être cuisinier, Sanji savait décortiquait le parfum des femmes. Il connaissait aussi le langage des fleurs pour le plus grand plaisir de ces dames. Le muguet représentait la coquetterie, la rose était l'amour, bien sûr, tandis que le lys faisait référence à la pureté.

Pendant qu'il était plongé dans ses réflexions, la petite fille ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Elle sourit de ce sourire si affreux et écrasa la cigarette toujours allumée dans le cou du cuisinier. Il ne dit rien. Même pas une grimace. À croire qu'il s'y attendait. Celui-ci pourtant était surpris. Il était sorti de ces pensées en sentant une douleur bien connue le traverser dans le cou. Une douleur qui d'habitude était ressentie sur ses mains. La douleur d'une brûlure.

La petite fille réitéra son action. L'odeur de la chair brûlée se mélangea avec celle de la cigarette. Cette odeur était bien plus désagréable pour Nami. Elle sentit des nausées arriver. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle tiendrait face à ces senteurs pour le moins inhabituel à ses narines. Et ce n'était que le début.

Lorsque la petite éteignit la petite cigarette, celle-ci était à moitié fumée par Nami toute explosée, écrasée, déformée. Elle ne ressemblait plus à une cigarette. Elle fut jetée sur les débris du Yubashiri. La petite fille reprit son briquet rose, son accessoire préféré, et s'assit sur le lit. Elle prit une mèche de cheveux roux entre ses doigts et alluma le briquet. Sanji et Nami écarquillèrent les yeux en même temps. Avant que la flamme n'atteigne son futur combustible, la petite fille fixa Sanji, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je te propose un marché. Sanji, c'est bien ça ? Je ne te connais pas. Et je n'arrive pas à te cerner, à part le fait que tu fumes, je ne sais rien de toi. Si tu ne veux pas que Nami perde ses beaux cheveux, tu devras répondre à mes questions. C'est clair ?

Le blond acquiesça de la tête.

- C'est clair ?!

- Oui, murmura-t-il.

- Parfait !

Elle souffla sur la flamme qui disparut et se leva.

- Première question. Depuis quand fumes-tu ?

- Depuis mes dix ans.

- Quelle honte !, s'exclama la petite fille. Bref, ce n'est pas grave. Deuxième question. Que fais-tu de ta vie ?

- Je suis un coq de première classe ! Et depuis quelques mois maintenant, je suis le cuisinier de… Luffy.

Tout en parlant de lui, il se demanda où il pouvait bien être, cet imbécile. C'était à cause de lui qu'ils étaient dans cette situation.

- C'est vrai ? Ça explique beaucoup de choses…

- Ah ? Lesquels ?, demanda Sanji, curieux de savoir ce que cela révélait.

- Tu n'as pas réagi à la cigarette. Un cuisinier ne ressent plus de douleur à ce niveau-là de brûlure. J'ai tort ?

- Heu… non.

- Et puis tout à l'heure, tu ne t'ais battu qu'avec tes pieds. Tes mains doivent être très précieuses en tant que cuisinier. Ce sont tes trésors.

- En… en effet.

Le cuisinier ne voyait pas en quoi cela pouvait l'intéresser.

- Ça m'arrange, murmura la petite fille.

- Comment ?

- Rien rien, se reprit-elle.

Son sourire réapparut sur son visage d'ange. Elle connaissait désormais le point faible du cuisinier. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait un homme dont le trésor faisait partie de son propre corps. Son sourire s'agrandit et elle recula jusqu'à Nami. Elle tourna la tête vers celle-ci et annonça fièrement :

- Tu as entendu ? Finalement, le fait que tu ais refusé de me révéler la chose la plus précieuse de sa vie ne m'a pas empêchée de la découvrir. Il vient de me le dire, et de son plein gré !

Sanji compris son erreur. La chose la plus précieuse de sa vie : ses mains. Elle allait s'attaquer à ses mains. Il réalisa soudain que les morceaux de ferrailles entassait dans le coin d'un mur ressemblait vaguement à un sabre. Un sabre de Zorro. C'était la raison de son état. Et si pour l'achever, elle l'avait détruit ? Alors elle allait faire la même chose avec ses mains ? Il déglutit difficilement. Il reposa les yeux sur le sabre. Si ses mains devenaient aussi déformées, non seulement il ne pourrait plus cuisinier, mais en plus elles l'empêcheraient d'approcher les jeunes et jolies demoiselles du monde entier.

_(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))_

Dans la cellule sombre et humide, une main dotée d'un œil poussa sur le corps blessé et sans connaissance de Zorro. L'œil observa les nombreuses entailles tandis que la main le dirigeait dans les endroits critiques : le dos, la nuque, le torse et la jambe droite. La main s'envola avec l'œil et revinrent à sa propriétaire. Robin décrivit l'état de Zorro comme grave mais elle n'était pas médecin et Chopper ne pouvait l'ausculter. Attaché comme le reste de l'équipage, il essayait de s'avancer vers ce patient si mal en point.

La jeune femme réitéra son inspection et fit une découverte : les entailles sur le torse dessinait quelque chose. On aurait dit un sabre et son fourreau. Mais il fallait le regarder à une certaine distance pour le distinguer. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une coïncidence.

La porte s'ouvrit, doucement, presque timidement. Un homme entra, une clé à la main. Il avait l'air perdu, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. La faible lumière du couloir éclaira le visage du nouvel arrivant et tous le reconnurent. Luffy tenait dans la main un trousseau de clé et le remuait sans cesse. Il avait apparemment besoin de sentir la présence des clés qui s'agitaient et s'entrechoquaient. Robin ne réfléchit qu'une micro-seconde : ses mains entourèrent son capitaine et lui vola les clés. Il se débattit comme il put mais Robin le tenait fermement. Elle rapprocha les clés vers ses mains emprisonnées et se libéra, ainsi que les autres, sous les yeux remplis de hargne de Luffy.

_(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))_

La petite fille ouvrit l'armoire et en ressortit un casse-noisette. Mais un casse-noisette plus grand que la normale. Cet outil si familier aux yeux de Sanji était entre les mains de cette fillette. Un sourire triomphant illuminant son visage, la petite fille déclara :

- C'est bien le comble pour un cuisinier de ne plus pouvoir se servir de ses mains, n'est-ce pas ?

Le blond déglutit une nouvelle fois. Qu'allait-elle faire ?

La fillette s'approcha de l'une des mains de Sanji et la libéra de l'emprise de la chaîne. L'homme imposant pris le bras sous son aisselle pour le maintenir en place et l'empêcher de bouger. Sanji observait cette scène étrange non sans inquiétude. Il vit le casse-noisette s'approcher dangereusement de son index et réalisa ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Le casse-noisette se referma sur son index et l'écrasa. Sanji était blanc, plus par l'horreur de voir son rêve s'envoler que par la douleur. Il essaya de se dégager mais réalisa soudain que c'était inutile. Il était là pour une femme. Il était là pour Nami. Il se calma. Son rêve contre la vie de la jeune femme. Bien que cela le tiraillait énormément, il abandonna son rêve. Au diable les rêves, la vie d'une demoiselle était en jeu !

Le casse-noisette libéra le doigt déformé et aplatit. Il s'abattit sur un autre doigt. Le pouce cette fois. On entendit l'os craquer. Sanji ne dit rien. Sa résolution était prise, il ne céderait pas. Adieu, rêve. Adieu, All Blue.

La petite fille ne semblait pas satisfaite. Ce cuisinier était réellement coriace. Il voyait ses mains être malmenées, ses doigts écrasés un à un, après le pouce se fut le majeur, l'auriculaire puis enfin l'annuaire. À celui-ci, le blond grimaça. Il réagissait enfin. Il avait enfin mal. À croire qu'il était habitué à avoir mal à cet endroit. La petite fille percuta. C'était un cuisinier, il était forcément habitué à avoir mal aux mains. Elle quitta son objet de torture et ordonna à l'homme imposant de le rattacher. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle rangea son casse-noisette et sortit autre chose de l'armoire. Cette chose était monstrueusement grande, aussi grande que la petite fille. Celle-ci d'ailleurs avait du mal à la tenir dans ses bras sans tomber à la renverse.

Ce nouvel objet fut relié à une prise électrique. Lorsque la petite fille réussi enfin à garder son équilibre, elle se tourna vers le cuisinier pour observer sa réaction. Elle ne se fit pas attendre. Yeux écarquillés, bouche ouverte et sueur perlant sur ses tempes, il avait reconnu l'objet. Celui-ci avait des dents acérés sur une chaîne fixée sur un axe ovale. Cet objet, il ne l'avait vu que très rarement, ce n'était pas réellement un objet courant. Une tronçonneuse. Une grande et rose tronçonneuse. Il déglutit une nouvelle fois.

La petite fille reposa délicatement la tronçonneuse près du lit où Nami reposait. Elle reconnut l'objet, elle aussi.

Mais la petite fille oublia aussitôt l'objet si dangereux et sortit autre chose de l'armoire. Une arme à feu. Rose. Un revolver rose. Sanji commençait à avoir horreur de cette couleur. Trop de rose tue le rose. Et si ça continuait, il allait mourir aussi.

Elle pointa l'arme vers lui, la tenant dans ses deux mains car l'arme était lourde. Elle s'apprêta à tirer quand Nami cria :

- NON ! NE FAIS PAS ÇA ! SI TU LE TUES, JE TE JURE QUE JE NE TE LE PARDONNERAI JAMAIS !

**_Pan ! _**

Le coup était parti. Un silence de plomb tomba dans la chambre. La petite fille venait de tirer sur Sanji. Nami était en larme. Elle ne pouvait le voir dans sa position. Elle se débattit, renfonçant les menottes roses dans ses poignets déjà bien abîmés, faisant couler du sang sur son bras. Le lit rose prit une teinte plus foncée. La petite fille lui jeta un regard noir que la jeune femme soutint.

- Arrête ou je t'assomme.

- Fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche. Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais…

- Il n'est pas mort, coupa la petite tête blonde.

Elle fit un temps d'arrêt.

- Mais comme il est résolu à souffrir pour toi, il mourra.

- Mais… pour Zorro… il n'est pas mort…

- Je sais, mais au moins lorsque son sabre est parti en morceau, il a réagit. Lui, il n'est pas marrant. Il n'est même pas fier. Il est résolu.

- Nami-san…

La voix de Sanji était faible mais ferme.

- Je ne laisserai personne te toucher… par n'importe quel moyen…

- TAIS-TOI ! TU N'AS PAS LA PAROLE !, cria la petite fille.

- Je te protégerai…

Une claque énorme de la part de l'homme imposant s'abattit sur la joue de Sanji. Le goût du sang envahit entièrement la bouche du blond. Le sang s'échappa de ses lèvres. Une dent se disloqua dans sa mâchoire. Sa tête tourna. Sa vue se brouilla.

- Merci papa, dit la petite fille.

Papa ? Cet homme était son père ? Et il la laissait faire ? Sanji sentit une rage folle envahir son esprit, s'emparer de tous ses membres. Il jeta un regard lourd de reproche sur l'homme imposant. Celui-ci ne frémit même pas. Il garda cette même attitude stoïque et détachée du monde qu'il arborait toujours.

La balle qu'avait tiré la petite fille s'était logée dans son épaule droite. Cette douleur sourde faisait serrer ses dents. Le froid le parcourut et s'installa jusqu'au fin fond de ses entrailles. Il frissonna. Son frisson atteignit ses doigts écrasés et fit ressortir la douleur qu'il voulut refouler le plus loin possible. Mais elle perdurait, cette douleur, elle était même la plus douloureuse de toutes ses blessures. Il leva les yeux vers la petite fille en rose. Son regard n'exprimait plus de haine. Il n'exprimait pas de la peur. Il n'exprimait pas de la souffrance. Il exprimait la résolution. La résolution de souffrir pour sauver une jeune femme. Il n'était pas un mourant, il était un sauveur.

Ce regard remplit de haine le cœur de la petite fille. Il la défiait, encore et encore, sans même fléchir un seul instant après la douleur. Elle le haïssait, lui et son regard, sa résolution. Il mourrait pour l'avoir ainsi autant offensée. Elle rangea le revolver rose à présent vide dans l'armoire rose. Elle sortit de cette même armoire un fourreau, un beau et magnifique fourreau blanc. Un sabre non méconnu du cuisinier. Elle dégaina le sabre, le Wadô Ichimonji. Le sabre auquel Zorro tenait le plus.

Le superbe sabre s'abattit alors sur lui. Une énorme entaille dans son bras droit apparut. Celui où ses mains étaient encore intactes. Le sang gicla sur la moquette rose, la teintant d'un rouge sombre. Sanji ne put retenir un cri. Un cri que même l'extérieur pouvait entendre.

_(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))((())))(((())))_

Ce cri et le coup de feu d'il y avait quelques minutes renseignèrent le reste de l'équipage sur la position de la salle de torture de Sanji et Nami. Ils couraient dans les couloirs depuis qu'ils s'étaient évadés et essayaient de se repérer dans l'immense château qui constituait leur prison. Chopper avait soigné Zorro et le transportait dans ses bras sous sa forme humaine tandis que les bras de Robin faisait rouler leur capitaine attaché par des mains sur le sol. La petite troupe courait toute ensemble et s'éloignait le plus vite possible de leur ancienne cellule.

Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour trouver enfin une salle. Elle était immensément spacieuse et au milieu de cette gigantesque salle trônait une table digne des plus grands banquets royaux. Sur cette table, le nombre des plats succulents et appétissants était incalculable. Avant même que Usopp s'extasient devant ses victuailles, Chopper flaira une drôle d'odeur provenant de cette nourriture. Elle était empoisonnée, il ne fallait pas y toucher. Horrifié, Usopp s'éloigna de la table et ils entendirent un nouveau cri de Sanji. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'origine de ce bruit et se retrouvèrent à parcourir un nouveau long couloir. À partir de ce moment, Chopper put sentir l'odeur du sang mélangé à celle de Nami, Sanji, de la petite fille en rose, de l'homme imposant, de Luffy et d'un peu de Zorro. Ils étaient sur la bonne voie, il ne fallait pas traîner.

Après un coup de feu et les cris de Sanji, ce fut un vacarme assourdissant et continuel. C'était un bruit indéfinissable. Mais Usopp pâlit en l'entendant : il savait ce qui produisait un tel boucan. C'était…

- UNE TRONÇONNEUSE !

- Quoi ?!

- C'EST UNE TRONÇONNEUSE !!, répéta un Usopp complètement blanc.

Sans s'en rendre véritablement compte, l'équipage accéléra son pas. D'après les cris de tout à l'heure, Sanji était visé.

_(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))_

Sanji était méconnaissable. Couvert de sang et de balafres, il ne tenait plus sur ses jambes, seulement retenu par les chaînes. La petite fille tenait encore entre ses mains le coupable de son état. Le Wadô Ichimonji était tout autant couvert de sang. La moquette était à présent totalement rouge. Nami pleurait tout à fait, elle se débattait, elle implorait la petite fille, elle l'appelait même par son nouveau prénom, Bellamy. Elle essayait par tous les moyens d'attirer son attention mais celle-ci ne se retournait pas, elle l'ignorait complètement. Elle en oubliait même jusqu'à son existence.

La tronçonneuse était dans les mains de l'homme massif et mise en marche. Le bruit qu'elle produisait résonnait dans les oreilles du blond qui ne ressentait déjà plus grand chose à part le froid. Il frissonnait fréquemment maintenant, il ne savait plus trop quoi penser ni ce qu'il faisait là, à souffrir, à être torturé. La seule chose dont il était réellement sûr était qu'il fallait résister jusqu'au bout. Son envie de vivre persistait même après toutes ces abominations.

La petite fille essuya précieusement la lame ensanglantée avec un mouchoir rose sortit du tiroir du petit bureau rose et la rangea dans son fourreau blanc. Elle allait le ranger dans l'armoire rose quand la porte de la petite chambre fut enfoncée. Cinq personnes au pas de la porte attendaient, le regard chargé de colère. Une jeune femme élancée, un homme gigantesque coiffé d'un chapeau bordeaux avec une croix blanche dessinée sur le devant, un homme mal en point et inconscient dans les bras de cet homme gigantesque, un autre homme au long nez et un brun ligoté par des bras. L'équipage était arrivé à temps.

* * *

_**(1)** : Je suppose que les fourreaux étaient en cuir._

_**"L**'équipage était arrivé à temps**." **Mais heureusement ! J'allais pas découpé Sanji quand même ! xD _

_**J**e n'avais pas vraiment beaucoup d'inspiration pour ce chapitre là, surtout pour la torture, j'étais à cours d'idées (gloups). Je m'étais bien défoulée avec Zorro en même temps ! xD_

_**B**ientôt la fin je pense, l'équipage est enfin libre ! Ca va, ça plaît toujours ? J'espère en tout cas ! _

_**M**erci à mes lecteurs et mes revieweurs sans qui je n'aurai pas le courage de continuer ! **ET BONNES VACANCES !!**_


	9. Je suis de retour

_**C**oucou ! (auteur place un bouclier entre elle et ses fans (inexistants, bien entendu)) Je suis désolé de ce retard. Je me suis mise à lire Naruto. Honte à moi ! En plus de ça, j'apporte un tout petit chapitre. Mais il est consacré à Luffy et (Ô miracle) il va redevenir lui-même ! Bon je dis plus rien ! (auteur qui a tendance à faire du Spoil sur sa propre fic xD !)_

_**D**isclaimer : Je les ai toujours pas trouvés sur Internet. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je les trouverai ! Et ils feront plein de choses ! Niark niark niark ! _

_**M**ême si c'est en retard, je réponds toujours aux reviews anonymes... ;)_

_**N**amionepiece : Oui, ça sera une Happy End ! Finalement je révèle la fin. Mais si ça peut te rassurer (ainsi que d'autres...)_

_**R**oronoa Zoro : Gomen Nasai pour avoir fait souffrir Zorro ! Mais je suis sadique et j'aime faire souffrir les beaux gosses xP ! Je me suis rendue compte après relecture que oui, apparemment Sanji a l'air plus déterminé que Zorro. Mais en même temps, il ne se retient pas de crier et ils résistent moins (Zorro a tenu quand même pendant 18 heures de tortures physiques et morales et Sanji peut-être à peine 2 heures... et je suis généreuse.) Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'es pas la seule à être folle (auteur qui va le crier sur les toits xD) Je hais moi aussi le rose (c'est pas pour rien que c'est un bonbon rose qui torture nos amis les Mugiwara xD) _

_**J**e vais bientôt faire une introduction plus longue que mon chapitre x3. Donc j'arrête d'être soûlante... _

_**B**onne lecture... _

* * *

**Je suis de retour : **

Le Wadô Ichimonji tomba des mains de la petite fille. L'irruption inopinée des anciens captifs n'était pas prévue. Ils étaient de plus en surnombre et Luffy était ligoté. Celui-ci d'ailleurs n'exprimait rien. Il ne bougeait pas, se laissait faire. Il n'était même pas rempli de hargne. La seule personne qui pouvait encore la protéger était son père. Ce père qui tenait une tronçonneuse dans les mains.

- Papa !, s'écria-t-elle, paniquée. Fais quelque chose ! Ils ne doivent pas intervenir ! Pas maintenant ! Papa ! S'il te plaît !

Le papa fit rugir plus fort la tronçonneuse et la pointa vers les intrus. Ils ne reculèrent pas pour autant. Ils étaient là pour sauver leurs amis. Ils ne flancheraient pas.

Mais ils n'étaient pas non plus au meilleur de leur forme. Le combat qu'ils avaient livré contre leur capitaine était encore encré dans leur chair. C'est à ce moment précis que Zorro ouvrit les yeux, sortant de son sommeil douloureux. Toujours dans les bras de Chopper, il observa la scène et se rendit compte de la situation. Voyant qu'un nouvel ennemi venait de rejoindre les rangs adverses, les yeux de la petite fille virèrent en un rose violent et l'équipage se retrouva dans un tout autre lieu. Un lieu blanc, étincelant où il n'y avait ni mur, ni chaînes ni de petite fille et de tronçonneuse. Un lieu où le calme et la sérénité régnaient. Chopper en profita pour déposer l'homme aux cheveux verts et se précipiter vers celui aux cheveux blonds. Sanji, n'étant plus soutenu par ses chaînes, s'était écroulé à terre, sur le sol blanc. Le jeune docteur s'occupa de lui, constatant avec horreur que le jeune homme n'était pas dans le meilleur état que Zorro auparavant.

- Vous pourriez me dire ce qui se passe ?, demanda ce dernier, un peu perdu.

- Après que tu sois ramené dans la cellule, Senchou-san y est entré et j'ai pu lui volé les clés, répondit patiemment Robin. Pendant ce temps, Cook-san s'est fait torturé par la petite fille. On est allé le délivrer ainsi que Kokaishi-san. Tu t'es réveillé dans la pièce où ils étaient retenus et apparemment, la petite fille a paniqué.

- On est sûrement pris dans un de ses rêves, continua Nami.

Les regards de ses compagnons se tournèrent vers elle.

- Oui. Elle m'a expliquée qu'elle avait mangé le fruit Yume Yume et que c'est comme ça qu'elle a réussi à prendre le contrôle sur Luffy.

- Alors il est manipulé ?, voulut confirmer Usopp.

- Oui, lui répondit la jeune femme.

- Mais ça veut dire qu'elle a le contrôle sur ce lieu et qu'on peut devenir comme Luffy, réfléchit Zorro.

- Je pense, approuva la navigatrice. Donc on est en danger.

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, un combat intérieur se déroulait dans la tête de leur capitaine. Luffy, le véritable Luffy, était enchaîné à une paroi sombre et douce. Il était torse nu, pieds nus, le seul vêtement qu'il portait était son éternel bermuda bleu. Il continuait à se déchaîner pour essayer de se libérer. Ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient en sang à force de tirer sur ses chaînes. Et il hurlait. Il hurlait de rage, cette rage étant dirigé vers l'esprit vide. Celui-ci avait une ombre qui cachait son visage. Pourtant, il avait les mêmes vêtements que Luffy portait toujours : sa veste rouge, son bermuda, ses sandales et surtout, son chapeau de paille. L'esprit vide était une réplique exacte de son hôte. Et il souriait. Il souriait devant cette lutte acharnée et vaine. Car tant que les chaînes tiendraient, il n'avait rien à craindre.

Mais Luffy avait déjà réussi à reprendre un peu le contrôle. Un peu. Et juste quelques minutes. Il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir accompli quoi que ce soit. Il était allé dans la cellule de ses amis, les clés à la main. Mais c'est tout ce qu'il avait pu voir. Car en étant enfermé dans son propre corps, il ne pouvait même pas savoir ce qu'il faisait. Enfin, ce que l'esprit vide faisait.

Lorsque la petite fille fit entrer le jeune homme dans son rêve, sa prison immatérielle, celui-ci sentit les chaînes être moins lourdes. Peut-être était-ce sa seule chance de reprendre possession de son corps ? Luffy se démena alors avec encore plus de force qu'auparavant, même si ça faisait déjà plusieurs longues et interminables heures qu'il s'acharnait sur ses chaînes.

L'esprit vide continuait de sourire. Sa maîtresse, la petite fille aux bouclettes blondes, n'allait pas tarder à s'occuper des autres membres de l'équipage. À ce moment-là, peut-être allait-il _montrer_ à Luffy ce qu'on faisait de ses compagnons. Il espérait ainsi anéantir son hôte turbulent et pouvoir assouvir une domination permanente et inébranlable sur le jeune homme. Car pour l'instant, il était tenace. Il continuait à vivre dans l'Espoir. Et cet état d'esprit risquait de lui faire perdre le contrôle. Luffy deviendrait dangereux pour sa maîtresse. Et l'esprit vide ne le voulait pas.

Dans un dernier cri, Luffy brisa les chaînes qui retenaient ses mains. Aussitôt, l'esprit vide perdit son sourire. Si sa maîtresse ne rompait pas son sortilège, Luffy se libérerait et s'attaquerait à lui. L'esprit vide. Le dernier rempart qui pourrait stopper Luffy dans sa lutte de la possession de son propre corps. Et Luffy était déterminé à sauver ses amis. Et l'esprit vide connaissait Luffy : il n'abandonnera pas. Il mourrait pour ses Amis. Et l'esprit vide n'était pas prêt pour affronter ce genre de personne.

Ce qu'il redoutait arriva : une des deux dernières chaînes céda sous la force monstrueuse de Luffy. Une force non physique. Une force qui venait de son cœur. Une force tellement puissante qui réussissait à casser une par une les chaînes de sa prison. Il serait le premier à accomplir un prodige. Il briserait les chaînes que sa maîtresse avait construite pour le maintenir sous son contrôle. Ce serait réellement un prodige. Car jusque là, les chaînes avaient toujours suffi pour stopper le captif.

Finalement, la dernière chaîne rompue, Luffy se jeta sur l'esprit vide. Sa rage déformait ses traits et mit rapidement l'ennemi hors d'état de nuire. Le brun se calma et reprit son chapeau de paille. Puis il murmura :

- Je suis de retour…

Il sourit avant de disparaître de cette partie de son esprit, un lieu où il ne remettrait plus jamais les pieds, un endroit qui resterait à jamais à bannir de toutes pensées. Là où reposait désormais un esprit vide pour l'éternité. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que son hôte s'éteigne, un jour.

* * *

_**V**oilà ! J'espère que ce n'est pas trop confus tout ça. Moi-même j'ai eu du mal à ne pas m'embrouiller ! Mais j'ai eu l'illumination xD ! J'avais un blanc, je ne savais pas comment faire redevenir Luffy normal. Et j'ai rêvé... (auteur sur liste d'attente pour l'hôpital psychiatrique xD !)_

_**J**'adore ce passage :_ _"Il était torse nu, pieds nus, le seul vêtement qu'il portait était son éternel bermuda bleu."_ _C'est juste un petit fantasme féminin xD ! Je trouvais dommage de ne pas pouvoir le déshabiller pendant un combat alors... il l'était au départ xD ! Hum... C'est bon, j'me tais. _

_**P**our le prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas si ça sera la fin. Après tout, __Klo Dugenou __m'a demandée de découper un bras de Sanji... Autant être sadique jusqu'à la fin xD ! Mais ça sera peut-être pas Sanji... (chuuut... pas de Spoil... xD)_

_**M**erci de continuer à me lire et à me suivre. Et comme c'est bientôt la fin, une petite review ? Vous pourrez même me donner des idées sadiques pour le prochain chapitre xD ! Je préciserai bien sûr de qui provient les petits bijoux de cruauté xD ! _


	10. Le Cauchemar

_**(**Sogeking apparaît devant la horde de fans (hum hum...) et réclame un peu de silence**)**_

_**-** **O**yez ! Oyez ! Braves gens ! Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui vais publier ce chapitre. Il faut dire que j'y suis beaucoup dans sa création. D'ailleurs, c'est mon histoire, parole de scout ! Heu... de Sogeking ! _

_**-** **C**'est bon, on a compris, crie un fan mécontent. Enlève ton masque, t'es démasqué !_

_**(**Sogeking, tremblant devant la foule, retire son masque tout doucement et fait tomber les mâchoires des fans**) **_

_**- C**'est l'auteur ! Je croyais que c'était Usopp moi, s'écrie de nouveau le fan. Tous à l'assaut ! Elle va payer pour son retard ! _

_**- Q**uoi ?! Vous saviez pas que c'était moi ? Héhé ! Je savais que j'étais une bonne comédienne (auteur qui se vante) MAIS JE NE RESSEMBLE PAS À USOPP ! Parole de Vagabonde ! _

_**(**Les fans s'arrêtent devant l'auteur et réclame des explications sur le retard**)**_

_**-** **H**eu... Hum... Ma petite chienne, 'fin, elle est pas petite, elle est même plutôt grande, 'fin, elle a pas de race donc vous saurez pas quelle taille elle fait, mais ma chienne était malade, elle commence à se faire vieille la pauvre ! Elle a 84 ans, 'fin, elle a 12 ans mais en âge humain elle a 84 ans et elle a de l'arthrose, 'fin, on a dû aller chez le véto, 'fin, moi j'y suis pas allée mais je me suis beaucoup inquiétée, 'fin, j'avais pas trop la tête à écrire et puis, je suis revenue dans la rubrique Naruto et... _

_**-** **C**'est bon, grouille-toi de mettre le chapitre qu'on en finnisse. _

_**- A**h bon ? Vous voulez pas savoir que je dois donner des médicaments à mon chien ? Qu'elle est plus chiante quand elle est chouchoutée que quand on l'expulse dans le jardin parce qu'elle pleure pour rien ? Que je suis obligée de la sortir tous les soirs pour ne pas ramasser les crottes qu'elle fait dans le jardin ? Vous voulez pas connaître la vie passionnante de Mounimou ? (C'est un surnom, en vrai elle s'appelle Belle. Parce qu'elle est belle évidemment !) Non ? Vous êtes sûr ? _

_**- E**NVOIE !_

_**- O**k, ok. _

_**D**isclaimer : J'les ai pas trouvés dans la boite aux lettres. Et nan, Eiichi-chan a dû oublier le timbre. C'est malin. _

_**N**amieonepiece : Je suis contente que t'aies aimée le passage de Luffy. J'avoue, c'est mon chapitre préféré ;)_

_**C**elesT : Kyaaaa ! T'es revenue ! Hum... pardon. Petit dérapage. Je suis désolé poour ce chapitre, Sanji va... oups ! J'ai failli faire du spoil. Pardon. Encore un autre de mes dérapages. Et oui, le "Je suis de retour" est signe de bagarre même si c'est pas pour ce chapitre qu'on va voir Luffy à l'oeuvre. _

_**U**n chapitre plutôt long qui ne m'a pris pourtant qu'une journée. Le reste du temps, j'ai flemmardé. (Flemme, quand tu nous tiens !) Mais ce matin je me suis réveillée avec une bonne résolution : terminer cette fic ! C'est mon petit bébé, quand je l'aurai terminé, ça sera fini (logique). Je veux pas le laisser partir comme ça, tout seul dans la jungle des fanfics terminées ! (auteur qui part toute seule dans son délire. Oui oui, elle a fumé aujourd'hui. Fumé des crèpes ! Miam ! Hum... ) Demain aussi je taperai le prochain et sûrement dernier chapitre. Mais j'attendrai un peu avant de le publier. J'attendrai aux minimums cinq reviews ! Na ! :P_

_**B**on je vous laisse au plaisir du sadisme car ce chapitre en est gorgé. Niark ! Niark ! Niark !_

_**B**onne lecture ! _

* * *

**Le Cauchemar : **

Un lieu blanc, étincelant, qui lui faisait mal aux yeux tellement il était lumineux. C'est dans un endroit comme celui-ci qu'émergea Luffy. Ses amis se tenaient juste devant lui. Sanji était allongé, pris en charge par Chopper qui avait déjà quelques bandages autour de ses pattes. Il était sous sa petite forme. À sa droite était Robin. La lèvre fendue et un bandage recouvrant son front, elle se tenait droite et observait ce lieu étrange où ils avaient été envoyés. Un peu plus loin Usopp soutenait comme il pouvait Nami. Sa cheville avait enflé durant son séjour forcé au lit et elle n'arrivait pas à poser son pied sur le sol blanc. Usopp n'était pas mieux, son nez formant des zigzags inquiétants et ayant perdu quelques dents. Et enfin il y avait Zorro. Celui-ci arrivait à rester debout, la tête haute, le torse seulement couvert de bandages et cela malgré son mauvais traitement dans la chambre rose. Son visage était fermé et il serrait quand même les dents sous la douleur.

Luffy, quant à lui, était toujours en "bon état" mais était ligoté par des bras mystérieux, les bras de Robin. Il comprit que l'esprit vide, en s'emparant de son corps, avait commis plusieurs affronts face à ses compagnons. Pourtant, il fallait qu'il soit libéré pour pouvoir sortir de ce lieu. Ce lieu qui, malgré sa blancheur et sa lumière, inspiré l'oppression et la terreur. Ce lieu n'aurait jamais dû exister. Un tel lieu ne pouvait exister. Il n'y avait aucune vie, aucun mouvement, aucun bruit. Ces absences créaient encore plus un effet de vide dans cet endroit.

Luffy gigota un peu et attira l'attention de son archéologue. Il lui adressa un petit sourire. En réalité, il ne savait pas comment se faire pardonner auprès de son équipage puisqu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, les bras s'envolèrent pour le libérer. Son petit air ahuri fit rire la jeune femme brune et il suivit le mouvement. Ces éclats de rire fit tourner la tête des autres.

- Ro… Robin ?, hésita Nami.

- Pourquoi tu l'as détaché ?, voulut savoir Zorro.

La jeune femme reprit son sérieux pendant que Luffy se releva.

- Senchou-san est de retour.

- Oui. Et cette fois, je ne me ferai pas prendre !, déclara celui-ci.

Les visages d'abord surpris du reste de l'équipage se transformèrent en sourires confiants et déterminés. Leur capitaine était de retour.

Alors qu'ils reprenaient petit à petit confiance en eux, des murs tout aussi blanc que le sol s'élevèrent et les séparèrent. Les murs formèrent un labyrinthe et malgré les efforts de l'équipage, ils se perdirent complètement. Au final, un plafond recouvrit le labyrinthe empêchant toutes possibilités de s'enfuir.

Sanji se releva comme il put. C'était le seul qui n'avait pas bougé à cause de son état. Il se retrouvait seul dans un cul-de-sac. Il plongea sa main dans sa poche et chercha une cigarette.

- Et merde !

**_« Tu ne devrais pas dire de gros mots, c'est impoli. »_**

L'écho venait d'une voix devenue connue pour le cuisinier. Elle appartenait à la petite fille blonde.

**_« Etant donné que je n'ai pas pu finir ce que j'avais commencé tout à l'heure, je vais d'abord m'occuper de toi. Mais rassure-toi. Je ne te tuerai finalement pas. Tu pourrais m'être utile… pour faire la cuisine par exemple ! »_**

La petite fille éclata dans un rire mauvais qui fit frissonner le jeune homme blond.

**_« Tout d'abord, je vais te présenter à mon père. Tu l'as déjà rencontré mais j'ai oublié de faire une présentation correcte. »_**

À ce moment-là, une porte se découpa dans un des murs et s'ouvrit sur l'homme en smoking. Celui-ci tenait toujours la tronçonneuse en main. Il la fit rugir plus fort en s'approchant de Sanji. Le blond recula mais fut arrêté par le mur juste derrière lui.

**_« Papa. Je te présente Sanji. Sanji. Je te présente mon père. Faites bien connaissance tous les deux pendant que je vais voir les autres ! »_**

La voix de la petite fille se tut finalement pour de bon. Sanji se trouvait pourtant dans une situation critique. S'il avait été totalement en forme, il aurait pu facilement se débarrasser de cet homme et partir à la recherche des autres. Mais ses blessures l'empêchaient de faire les mêmes mouvements que d'habitude et ce, malgré les soins de Chopper.

L'homme massif s'approcha de lui en faisant rugir de plus en plus sa tronçonneuse. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à un mètre du blond, il pointa l'objet de torture sur le torse de Sanji. Celui-ci réagit au quart de tour. Il lança son pied dans le visage de son ennemi. Le père de la petite fille recula sous la violence du coup mais ne tomba pas. Sanji en profita pour envoyer d'autres coups de pieds. Dans le ventre, dans le visage, dans les jambes, dans les bras. Mais aucun de ses coups n'arrivaient à faire plier cet homme. Il restait de marbre face aux coups puissants du cuisinier. Le blond tremblait sous l'effort. Ses blessures s'étaient rouvertes et du sang teintait les quelques bandages qu'il avait. Sa respiration devint irrégulière et sa vue commença à se brouiller. L'homme imposant profita d'un instant d'inattention de sa victime pour diriger la tronçonneuse vers le visage de Sanji. Celui-ci l'évita de justesse mais son adversaire continua son assaut. Il faisait de grands mouvements avec la tronçonneuse. De plus en plus faible, Sanji arrivait à peine à éviter l'objet de torture.

Brusquement, sa jambe le lâcha et il ne put éviter de perdre sa tête que grâce à un mauvais mouvement de la part de son bourreau. Et pourtant, quelque chose fut tranché. Quelques mèches de cheveux s'envolèrent et atterrirent sur le sol. Le temps fut comme arrêté. Sanji vit pour la première fois depuis longtemps de son œil gauche. Sa mèche blonde, celle qu'il entretenait depuis des années et qui lui conférait un aspect mystérieux auprès des femmes venait d'être tranchée. Le temps reprit à son rythme normal.

L'homme à la tronçonneuse, après avoir observé son petit effet sur la mèche blonde, reprit ses assauts répétés sur le blond. Celui-ci, déstabilisé, tremblant et blessé, n'arrivait plus qu'à esquiver les coups toujours de plus en plus de justesse. Sa respiration rauque résonnait dans le cul-de-sac. Le sang imbibait complètement ses bandages. Il ne tenait plus que sur une seule jambe, l'autre ne répondant plus. Et puis, alors qu'il ne pouvait cette fois-ci plus bouger, l'homme à la tronçonneuse, son ennemi, leva cette tronçonneuse au-dessus de sa tête et l'abaissa au niveau de son coude. Sa main et son avant-bras tombèrent sur le sol immaculé et son sang l'éclaboussa. Sanji tomba à la renverse ne pouvant même plus ressentir cette nouvelle douleur. Son sang s'écoulait et une grande flaque de son sang apparut. C'est en baignant dans son sang qu'il sombra dans l'inconscience.

_(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))_

Nami et Usopp faisait comme il pouvait pour avancer dans le labyrinthe le plus vite possible. Ils se stoppèrent face à un cul-de-sac et entreprirent de faire demi-tour. Mais un mur se referma derrière eux, les emprisonnant dans une pièce rectangulaire.

**_« Je t'ai trouvée, Nami. Mais je n'ai pas le plaisir de connaître ton ami. Tu veux bien me le présenter ? »_**

Devant le mutisme de son « amie », la voix de la petite fille continua :

**_« Très bien ! J'irai lui demander moi-même. Sache, Nami, que tu me déçois beaucoup. Je croyais qu'on était amie toutes les deux. »_**

- Ça, tu peux toujours courir, marmonna la jeune femme rousse.

**_« Tu me fais beaucoup de peine. Ainsi, tu t'ai servie de moi ? »_**

Un long soupir résonna dans la pièce blanche.

**_« Je te pardonne. Moi, je te considère comme une amie. »_**

Le mur qui bloquait l'accès coulissa et fit apparaître la silhouette de la petite fille qui tenait un objet entre ses mains.

- Mais il faudra aussi que tu me pardonnes si tu veux que ton ami reste en vie, ajouta-t-elle en parlant normalement.

- Na-Na-Na-Nami... par-par-pardonne-lui !, supplia en claquant des dents Usopp.

- Comme si je pouvais te pardonner !, déclara Nami.

- Nami… s'il te plaît…

- Très bien. Je ferai le nécessaire pour que tu me pardonnes.

La petite fille tendit l'objet devant elle et les deux jeunes gens purent l'identifier. C'était le Wadô Ichimonji de Zorro. Elle le dégaina et jeta le fourreau aux pieds de la navigatrice. La petite fille se jeta sur Usopp et celui-ci esquiva le sabre de justesse. Nami s'interposa entre eux et arrêta la lame tranchante grâce au fourreau. S'en suivit un combat où ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait l'avantage. La petite taille de la blonde et le poids du katana ralentissait la petite fille tandis que le pied de Nami faisait souffrir sa propriétaire. Usopp essayait vainement d'aider Nami en attrapant le petit monstre mais celui-ci était agile et rapide. Finalement, Usopp sortit son lance-pierre et bombarda leur ennemie de billes. La petite fille se défendit comme elle put devant ce déluge et fit de grands mouvements circulaires avec le sabre. La pointe vint frôler la joue de la jeune femme rousse et l'érafla, coupant en même temps quelques cheveux roux.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les trois de bouger, essoufflés. Un petit filet de sang dégoulinant sur sa joue, Nami se laissa tomber à genoux, son pied l'empêchant de rester debout. Usopp s'approcha d'elle, pointant toujours son lance-pierre vers la petite fille. Celle-ci dévisageait ses adversaires d'un œil mauvais. Puis, reprenant un air de princesse souriante, elle déclara :

- Vous m'amusez tous les deux ! Surtout toi, le jeune homme au long nez ! Mais, dis-moi, comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Je suis le grand Cap'tain Usopp !, déclara ce dernier d'une voix assurée.

Il ne faut pas oublier que ses jambes tremblaient.

- Tu mens, annonça la petite fille d'un air totalement froid.

Usopp frissonna devant ce ton peu rassurant.

- Ce n'est pas bien de mentir. Le capitaine, c'est Luffy. Tu n'as pas le droit de mentir. Tu mérites une punition.

Elle exécuta aussitôt sa menace et s'élança vers le jeune homme, katana levé au-dessus de sa tête. Il l'évita de justesse en reculant. Nami ne pouvait pas bouger et regardait impuissante son ami se défendre. Usopp fut arrêté par un mur derrière lui et leva son lance-pierre sur la petite fille mais celle-ci comprit ce qu'il allait faire. Elle abaissa son katana sur l'objet qui fut tranché en deux. En morceau, le lance-pierre tomba des mains du sniper. Sans défense, celui-ci était à la merci de la petite fille. Elle n'attendit pas un moment de plus et releva le sabre vers le jeune homme et l'enfonça profondément dans son ventre. Elle le retira doucement et laissa sa victime s'écroulait à terre.

- USOPP !

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne mourra pas. Et maintenant, tu me pardonnes ou est-ce qu'il faut que je l'achève pour que tu le fasses ?

Nami, en larmes, se traîna jusqu'à son ami et vérifia qu'il était toujours en vie.

- Je… C'est d'accord…, réussit-elle à répondre entre deux sanglots.

- D'accord ? D'accord pour quoi ?

- Je… JE TE PARDONNE !, hurla la jeune femme rousse en adressant un regard meurtrier sur la petite fille.

Celle-ci, satisfaite, dessina un sourire sur ses lèvres, se retourna et se dirigea vers la seule issue possible. Elle disparut du champ de vision de la navigatrice lorsqu'elle tourna dans un petit chemin du labyrinthe.

**_« Je te remercie, Nami. »_**

_(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))_

Chopper tentait de se cacher derrière les longues jambes de Robin mais ne réussissait à cacher que le haut de son chapeau. Robin avait les yeux fermés et les bras croisés, les mains relevées vers le plafond blanc. Elle les rouvrit puis baissa les bras. Elle observa le renne au nez bleu.

- Je ne les trouve pas, déclara-t-elle finalement.

- Mais… mais… ils étaient juste à côté de nous tout à l'heure, dit le petit renne.

Quelques larmes venaient de déborder de ses yeux lorsqu'il prononça cette phrase.

- Ça doit être parce qu'on est dans le rêve de cette petite fille, répondit Robin. Elle nous a séparés et elle ne veut pas qu'on se retrouve.

Le petit renne hocha de la tête de bas en haut. Malgré la présence de la jeune femme, il ne se sentait pas rassuré.

**_« Je vous ai trouvé, moi. »_**

Le petit renne paniqua et resserra son étreinte autour de la jambe de la jeune femme à l'entente de cette voix.

**_« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous ferai rien si vous obéissez à mes ordres. »_**

- Et quels sont ces ordres ?, demanda l'archéologue.

**_« Pour l'instant… Vous laissez faire ! »_**

La voix éclata de rire. Un rire qui n'avait rien de naturel. Un rire démoniaque. Et la résonance de ce rire effraya encore plus Chopper et ne rassurait pas l'archéologue.

**_« Alors ? Vous acceptez ? »_**

- Ça dépendra de ce que vous voulez nous faire, déclara l'archéologue, sachant pertinemment que ce ne serait pas agréable.

Mais la jeune femme ne pouvait rien faire tant que la personne à qui appartenait cette voix ne se montrait pas.

**_« J'en déduis que c'est non. De toute façon, je m'en doutais. Et puis, ça ne sera que plus divertissant ! Alors, Madame, Cerf… »_**

- JE SUIS UN RENNE !, cria Chopper.

**_« Oh… Excuse-moi. Donc je reprends. Madame, Renne… Vous venez de décrocher un emploi des plus remarquables ! Vous allez me divertir ! Il vous faudra faire preuve d'agilité et d'instinct de survie ! Si vous mourrez, ça ne sera pas marrant. Alors tachez de rester en vie durant tout le spectacle ! _**

**_À vos marques ! Prêt ? Partez ! »_**

Dès cet instant, les murs latéraux se resserrèrent autour d'eux. Les deux compagnons se mirent à courir le plus vite possible pour atteindre un tournant. De justesse, ils tournèrent à droite et furent sauvés d'un écrabouillage imminent.

**_« Ooooh… Vous courez vite ! Mais maintenant, faisait preuve de logique ! »_**

Les extrémités du couloir où ils s'étaient réfugiés furent bloqués par de nouveaux murs. Des dalles numérotés de 1 à 9 apparurent sur ces nouveaux murs. Et les nouveaux murs entreprirent de les écraser.

**_« Prenez un nombre. Ajoutez-y 3. Multipliez le résultat par 8 au carré. Divisez le tout par 2. Vous obtenez 256. Quel est ce nombre ? »_**

- C'est une énigme. Et l'une des dalles est la bonne réponse.

- 5. C'est la 5 !, dit en sautillant Chopper, heureux d'avoir trouvé la bonne réponse.

Les deux amis s'approchèrent du mur où la dalle comportait le numéro 5. Même si Robin était grande, elle dut porter Chopper pour qu'il enfonce la bonne dalle. Aussitôt fait, les murs s'arrêtèrent de bouger et une nouvelle issue apparut derrière eux.

**_« Bien joué ! Vous venez d'obtenir un passage vers le deuxième niveau ! » _**

De grosses flèches noires se dessinèrent sur le sol en direction de la nouvelle issue.

**_« Dépêchez-vous ou l'accès vous sera définitivement fermé. Ce qui provoquerait votre mort. »_**

Lorsque la voix se tut, les murs qui étaient devenus immobiles réamorcèrent leur procession afin d'écraser Robin et Chopper. Ils coururent et atteignirent enfin la "porte de sortie". Lorsqu'ils la franchirent, les murs derrière eux claquèrent et ils furent encore enfermés mais cette fois dans une pièce circulaire.

**_« Bienvenue dans le deuxième niveau. Le but est bien sûr de survivre mais aussi de résoudre une autre énigme. Elle fera appel à vos connaissances. »_**

Le sol se mit à trembler et le centre de la pièce commença à s'affaisser.

**_« Le sol commencera à devenir un véritable sable mouvant quand j'aurai terminé l'énigme. Je vous la donne. 'C'est mieux que dieu. C'est pire que le diable. Les pauvres en ont. Les riches en ont besoin. Et si on en mange, on meurt.' (1) »_**

Petit à petit, le sol dur devint de plus en plus fluide pour se transformer finalement en sable entraînant en son centre le petit renne. Robin l'attrapa et fit pousser une "liane" de bras dont la dernière main se cramponna au rebord encore solide. Brusquement, le sable s'effondra et se déversa dans un abysse profond et obscur où l'on pouvait apercevoir des piques en acier trempé. Des piques aiguisées que frôla le petit derrière de Chopper. Celui-ci était complètement paniqué par la situation et était incapable d'aligner deux mots à la suite plus ou moins compréhensibles. Dans cette position, suspendue dans le vide, Robin entreprit alors de trouver la réponse à l'énigme.

_(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))_

Zorro marchait tranquillement depuis un moment à la recherche de ses compagnons. Il ne se souciait pas de savoir quel chemin il avait pris depuis un bout de temps déjà. De toute façon, il savait qu'il ne le retrouverait jamais même s'il y mettait de la volonté. Alors à quoi bon ?

Arpentant les longs couloirs blancs, il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une tronçonneuse et se précipita dans cette direction. Grâce à son ouïe fine et à son sens d'orientation catastrophique inné, il réussit ce que le reste de l'équipage ne pouvait faire : aller là où il voulait dans le labyrinthe. Il déboucha dans un cul-de-sac où se trouvait l'homme et la machine rugissante. Il aperçut derrière eux une énorme flaque de sang où baignait un homme. Zorro écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant Sanji.

L'homme à la tronçonneuse n'attendit pas que le sabreur se remette de ses émotions pour attaquer. Il s'avança vers le jeune homme aux cheveux verts, pointant son arme rugissante vers lui. Zorro se mit en garde, prêt à se défendre. L'homme massif fit de grands mouvements et tenta de tronçonner le torse de son nouvel adversaire. Sans succès. Malgré ses nombreuses blessures plutôt sérieuses, Zorro restait agile. Il évita une nouvelle fois la machine et attrapa le manche de la tronçonneuse pour arrêter les gestes de son ennemi. Bloqué, la tronçonneuse rugit plus fort entre les deux hommes. Le premier qui lâcherait perdrait la machine. Zorro fut repoussé et dut lâcher prise. La tronçonneuse rugit tout en se précipitant vers le jeune homme. Elle déchiqueta les quelques bandages qui recouvraient le torse de Zorro et une nouvelle entaille bien plus grosse que les précédentes apparut. Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts bascula sur le dos sous le choc mais réussit à éviter un nouvel assaut de la tronçonneuse et se releva. Il empoigna une nouvelle fois le manche de la tronçonneuse qui rugit de mécontentement. Cette fois, Zorro tint bon et réussit même à arracher la machine des mains de son propriétaire. Il la jeta derrière lui et la tronçonneuse émit un rugissement bien plus fort que les précédents. Elle finit sa course contre un mur blanc et vola en morceaux. Zorro profita de la surprise de l'homme pour lui faire un crochet du droit. L'homme cracha quelques dents mais ne put éviter les autres coups de Zorro. Un dernier coup de poing dans le ventre lui fit perdre connaissance et il s'effondra.

À la fin de ce combat, Zorro n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Il tituba vers le corps de Sanji et passa à côté de son bras. Le sabreur fit une grimace devant cette macabre constatation et trébucha près du jeune homme blond. À présent recouvert du sang de son ami, il posa sa main sur son épaule et le secoua légèrement.

- Oh ! Love-Cook… C'est pas… le moment… de flancher…

Sa respiration commençait à lui être difficile mais il réessaya de réveiller le cuisinier.

- Hé ! San… Sanji !

- T'as plus l'air mal en point que moi…, répondit enfin le blond.

Un petit sourire soulagé se forma sur ses lèvres avant de se transformer en grimace lorsqu'une douleur fulgurante au niveau de son ventre apparut.

_(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))_

- Docteur-san ?, demanda Robin.

Ils étaient toujours suspendus dans le vide soutenus seulement par la main de Robin. Chopper releva la tête vers la jeune femme, quelques larmes perlant encore sur ses joues.

- Oui ?

- Je crois avoir trouvé la réponse de l'énigme.

- C'est… c'est vrai ?, voulut s'assurer le petit renne.

- Oui, confirma la jeune femme brune d'un sourire confiant.

**_« C'est pas trop tôt ! Je commençais à m'ennuyer, moi. Alors ? Quel est donc cette réponse ? Réfléchis bien. Tu n'auras pas le droit à une deuxième chance. Et si tu m'annonces une mauvaise réponse, le cerf… »_**

- JE SUIS UN RENNE !

**_« Oui. Renne, cerf, c'est la même chose. Bref. Vous aurez le droit, tous les deux, à la même… chute. »_**

Au mot « chute », Chopper déglutit difficilement et quelques larmes s'échappèrent de nouveau de ses yeux.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Docteur-san. J'ai la bonne réponse.

La jeune femme inspira un peu d'air et dit :

- La réponse de l'énigme est "rien". 'Rien n'est mieux que dieu. Rien n'est pire que le diable. Les pauvres ont rien. Les riches n'ont besoin de rien. Et si on mange rien, on meurt.'

Un lourd silence s'installa après le monologue de l'archéologue.

**_« Bonne réponse ! Malheureusement pour vous, que vous ayez trouvé la bonne réponse ou pas, vous étiez destinés au même sort. La chute ! »_**

Pendant qu'elle parlait, le sol encore solide au niveau de la main qui se cramponnait au rebord devint friable et les deux amis entamèrent une chute de plusieurs mètres. Les bras de Robin les aidèrent à éviter de justesse les pointes mais de nouvelles apparurent, transperçant la cuisse de la jeune femme. Chopper percuta brutalement le sol et entendit sa patte arrière faire un craquement sinistre. D'autres piques apparurent et transperça le bras de l'archéologues. Incapable de bouger, elle se résigna à chercher de l'aide auprès du petit médecin. Mais celui-ci était tombé dans les vapes sous la violence de la chute.

* * *

_**(1)** Enigme de Standford. Et non, c'est pas moi qui l'aie inventée celle-là ! _

_**O**n remercie tous l'auteur ! Hourra ! Hourra !_

_**J**e tiens personnellement à remercier Klo Dugenou qui m'a aidée à trouver quelques idées sadiques. Le bras de Sanji, sa mèche et celle de Nami viennent d'elle, même si au départ la mèche de Sanji devait être brûlée. Sans elle, j'aurai bloqué encore plus longtemps ! _

_**E**t voilà ! Pour l'histoire des reviews, je plaisante... Mais ça me ferait tellement plaisiiiiiiiiir !! Même si c'est pour dire "Y'a une faute, là." Je serai heureuse quand même. _

_**P**rochain chapitre, dernier chapitre. Sûrement probablement. Un chapitre Happy End ! J'essayerai de faire encore sadique mais j'avoue, c'est dur de faire plus sadique que maintenant. _

_**M**erci de me lire régulièrement, à peine, pas du tout ou si c'est la première fois mais merci quand même. (Et Klo Dugenou, faut trouver des situations où on pourrait déshabiller Luffy ;) !)_


	11. L'ange est un diable

_**N**iark niark niark !! Je suis revenue ! Et non, je suis pas morte, j'ai même teeeeeeeellement vécu que... j'avais plus de temps pour écrire x3 ! _

_**N**ami : Et pendant les vacances ? _

_**M**oi : Les vacances ? Quelles vacances ? Ah les vacances ! (a vu le poing menaçant de Nami) Et puis quoi encore ! Faut que je dorme moi ! _

_**D**isclaimer : Finalement, je préfère torturer des super beaux mecs toute seule et ne montrer mon chef-d'oeuvre qu'à quelques élu(e)s ! Et puis surtout, qui voudrait que je crée d'autres beaux gosses, y'en a tellement dans les manga ! xD_

_**A**u cas où, une p'tite traduction (même si ça peut paraître logique à tout le monde de la connaître, croyez-moi ou pas, mais on est tous tombé devant ce mot sans savoir ce que ça voulait dire xD !) : _

_**N**akama : amis/compagnons_

_**REMERCIEMENTS !!**_

_**CelesT :** Première à me reviewer, tu m'as suivie jusqu'au bout (comme tous ceux/celles qui ont lu ma fic d'ailleurs xD), et sache que je sautais de joie devant ma toute première review de xD ! En plus c'était une review positive ! Bref, je te remercie de m'avoir suivie tout au long de cette histoire (alors que je ne respectais ab-so-lu-ment pas mes délais) et de m'avoir toujours donner envie d'écrire (comme tous ceux qui m'envoyaient des reviews xD)_

_**Namieonepiece : **Ca y est ! La fin est arrivée et c'est une happy end, comme tu l'avais demandée ! Bref, je te remercie bien évidemment de m'avoir suivie jusqu'à la fin et ça me faisait marrer de te voir paniquer devant mon sadisme (le prend pas mal xD). Tu m'as persuadée de faire une happy end alors que j'étais partie pour death fic. Bravo ! (Pas facile de me faire changer d'avis quand même !)_

_**Roronoa Zoro : **Ton unique (snif) review m'avait fait rire quand même (surtout le "je dois passer pour une folle" xD) et je m'étais même demandée si j'en n'avais pas fait un peu trop pour le passage de Zorro... Mais finalement, après ta review, j'aime encore plus sa torture xD ! _

_**Raflon : **Merci pour toutes tes reviews ! En plus, au moment où tu m'as reviewée, je n'avais plus vraiment d'inspiration pour écrire mais après ça... Hop ! C'était reparti ! Je dois me nourrir de reviews, sinon je dépéris xD ! _

_**Tema24 : **Je suis contente que ma fic t'est plue, car moi j'adore les tiennes xD ! C'est réciproque on dirait (sauf que toi tu tiens tes délais) ! Bref, je te remercie d'écrire toutes ces belles fics même si je ne reviewe pas assez (c'est surtout que je n'ai même pas lu tous les chapitres, pas le temps !) ! Et oui, heu... c'est un peu hors-sujet mais je m'en fiche (tire-la langue aux autres fans) et c'est vrai que j'aurai pu le dire aussi à **CelesT**. Mais il se fait tard alors... j'oublie ! _

_**Klo Dugenou : **Ah la la... Avant de te remercier, je m'excuse ! (s'incline très bas, très embarrassée) Je ne t'ai jamais envoyé de message pour m'aider à déshabiller Luffy (et en plus je crois que je l'ai foiré ce passage) et je m'en excuse encore une fois ! Mais j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres ! Sinon, à part ça, je te remercie, comme toutes les autres de m'avoir suivie aussi longtemps ! _

_**Ryugan Yuhi : **Je ne sais pas si tu vas lire ça mais sache que grâce à toi, j'ai été boosté pour écrire la fin ! Et puis j'adore tes fics et je te fais un peu de pub xD ! Alors... **ALLEZ TOUS LIRE SES FICS !! ELLES SONT GENIALES ! BIEN MIEUX QUE MOI !**_

**_Je remercie aussi ceux/celles qui m'ont lue (je les ai vu dans les stats alors ils doivent bien exister xD !)_**

_**B**onne lecture et savourez, c'est le dernier chapitre ! _

* * *

**L'ange est un diable :**

La porte blanche s'ouvrit sur une nouvelle pièce aussi blanche que les précédentes. Le jeune homme commençait réellement à en avoir assez de ce labyrinthe. Depuis que lui et son équipage avaient été séparés par ces murs blancs, il découvrait, porte après porte, les mêmes pièces : rectangulaires, blanches et impersonnelles. Et juste en face de lui se trouvait toujours une nouvelle porte. Etait-ce enfin la dernière porte, celle qui lui permettrait de s'échapper de cet enfer ? Et à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait cette fameuse porte immaculée, il rentrait dans une autre pièce identique. Oui, il n'en pouvait plus. Cet endroit allait le rendre fou ! Et peut-être qu'il avait été créé dans ce but.

Le brun entra totalement dans la petite pièce et aussitôt la porte derrière lui claqua en se refermant puis se fondit dans le mur, disparaissant. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, la porte juste devant lui s'ouvrit. Il se mit sur ses gardes, prêt à toute attaque.

- C'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles, Luffy ?

Ne s'attendant pas à une réponse, la petite fille habillée de sa robe en mousseline rose referma la porte qui disparut.

- Bien ! Je crois que si tu agis ainsi envers moi, c'est que tu es « redevenu » méchant. N'est-ce pas ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par méchant ?

- Tu as bien une prime de 100 000 millions de Berrys ? _(1)_

- Exact !

- Alors ça suffit. Ta prime dit tout : tu es méchant. Mais j'avais réussi à te rendre gentil… Tu n'en as pas vraiment l'air mais tu es très fort ! Je t'admire ! Aucune autre personne n'a pu redevenir méchante, même en revenant dans ce monde.

- On est où d'abord ?

La petite fille éclata de rire et pendant de longues secondes, son rire résonna dans ce « monde ».

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !

- Toi !

La fillette blonde arrêta son rire et redevint sérieuse.

- Tu n'as toujours pas compris ?

- Compris quoi ?

- Que j'ai créé ce monde et que j'en ai un contrôle total. Je sais tout ce qu'il se passe ici. Je sais que ton sabreur n'est pas réellement en forme et qu'il essaye de garder en vie ton cuisinier.

- Zorro et Sanji ?

- Sanji… Je hais cet homme ! Peut-être que c'est le seul que je laisserai mourir.

- QUOI ?! TOUCHE PAS À MES NAKAMA !!

- Trop tard…

Luffy frémit à cette nouvelle. Qu'avait-elle fait ? ET OÙ ETAIENT SES COMPAGNONS ?!

- De toute façon, reprit la petite fille en bonbon rose, bientôt, tu seras gentil et tu m'obéiras sans discuter.

- JAMAIS !

- Pardon ?

- JAMAIS TU ENTENDS ?! PLUS JAMAIS JE NE REDEVIENDRAI FOU !! TU NE TOUCHERAS PLUS MES AMIS !! PLUS JAMAIS !

- Tu crois vraiment que… ?

- GOMU GOMU NO…

- Attends, qu'est-ce que tu... ?

- PISTOLET

Le poing du jeune homme s'élança en direction du beau visage de la petite fille. Mais à quelques secondes de l'impact, le poing traversa la tête de la fillette. Il termina sa course dans le mur blanc puis revint à sa place initiale.

- Comment… ?, murmura Luffy, un peu perdu.

- Ouah ! C'était vraiment bizarre !

La petite fille afficha un sourire éclatant dans sa direction.

- Je te l'ai dit : ce monde m'obéit. Et ce que tu vois n'est que le fruit de mon imagination. Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir me toucher ? Sache qu'en réalité, je ne suis peut-être pas devant toi mais derrière, ou alors je suis à côté de Nami et de son compagnon pendant que je te parle. Il t'est impossible de me trouver dans mon monde. Par contre, moi, je sais où tu es et je peux donc te toucher !

La petite fille s'illumina pour devenir une boule blanche puis disparut de la vision de Luffy. Un rire machiavélique résonna dans la petite pièce.

**_« Mais je vais d'abord m'amuser. »_**

La pièce trembla et les murs, le sol et le plafond se drapèrent de noir. Des arabesques rouge sombre se creusèrent dans le sol puis le silence prit place. Luffy observa attentivement la pièce.

**_« Premier round ! Il concernera tes connaissances ! »_**

- SORS DE LÀ !! JE M'EN FICHE DE TES JEUX DE GAMINS !! BATS-TOI À LA LOYALE ET RENDS-MOI MES NAKAMA !!

Un silence pesant s'abattit dans la pièce sombre. Les yeux de Luffy brûlaient de colère et de détermination. Il avait relevé la tête vers le plafond en hurlant et ses yeux jetaient des éclairs.

_**« Jeux de gamins ?! Tu crois vraiment que ces jeux sont… puérils et insignifiants ? Mais** **alors, ils peuvent facilement être gagnés, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi tes compagnons ont** **tous échoué ?»**_

- Qu… Quoi ?

_**« Mais je te propose un marché. Tu veux te battre à la loyale contre moi ? Très bien ! Tu** **devras accepter de jouer à ce jeu de gamin comme tu dis. Tu es d'accord ? »**_

- C'est d'accord !

_**« Bien. Je ne te donne que cinq minutes. Si jamais tu ne résous pas le problème, il n'y aura** **pas de combat à la loyale et tu devras accepter de m'obéir sans jamais te rebeller. Et je sais** **que tu tiens tes paroles. »**_

La petite fille observa un bref silence pendant que Luffy hochait légèrement la tête, déterminé.

**_« Je veux savoir ce que représentent ces arabesques à tes pieds. »_**

Luffy baissa la tête vers la gravure. Il s'entortilla le cou en le tournant dans tous les sens puis alla se poser dans un coin de la pièce où sa tête se mit à se désentortiller. Dans un claquement de caoutchouc, sa tête se remit à la bonne place. Tout en se curant le nez, il réfléchissait _(2)_. Il n'arrivait pas à percer le secret de ces arabesques. Tout ce qui se rapportait à la connaissance des dessins ou des formes concernait Robin. Il se souvint qu'il avait déjà essayé de lire un de ses livres, sans succès. La jeune femme l'avait surpris mais au lieu de le réprimander, elle avait commencé à lui donner le nom de tel ou tel symbole. Elle était réellement la seule professeur ayant réussi à le cultiver un peu sur autre chose que les pirates. En se remémorant ce passage de sa vie, un dessin apparut clairement dans son esprit. Il lui rappelait vaguement la gravure à ses pieds. Il chercha au plus profond de sa mémoire ce que Robin lui avait expliqué :

_« Ce symbole est celui de la Vierge. Tu connais les signes du Zodiaque ? Ils étaient autrefois utilisés pour connaître le mois d'une année. Ainsi ils étaient utilisés pour écrire rapidement une date puisque les symboles sont plus simples et plus courts que les mois qu'ils représentent. En temps de guerre, ils pouvaient aussi servir pour des messages codés. »_

Elle lui avait fait découvrir les douze signes, les animaux qu'ils représentaient et lui avait appris que dans certaines religions, en fonction des planètes, ils pouvaient influencer sur le comportement des personnes. Ils s'étaient amusés à retrouver les signes dans les calendriers que Nami avait gardés. Et l'un des symboles ressemblait beaucoup à la gravure à ses pieds. Mais lequel était-ce ? _(3)_

Luffy se gratta la tête et tira la langue pour pouvoir mieux réfléchir. Il soupira en constatant que ce n'était pas son activité préférée et qu'un mal de crâne commençait à germer. L'enjeu était trop important pour se laisser submerger par ce mal. Réfléchis ! Dans quel ordre c'était ? Il y avait… Bélier, Taureau… Les symboles apparurent clairement dans son esprit. Il se souvenait qu'il les confondait toujours avec une chèvre. Après il y avait une histoire de grumeaux… jumeaux… ? Gémeaux !! Mais non, le symbole formait un II. Robin lui avait même expliqué qu'il ressemblait au chiffre deux dans un Empire mythique. Ce n'était donc pas ça non plus.

Luffy observa de nouveau attentivement le sol. Les arabesques formaient une tête de clown, très reconnaissable avec son gros nez. Mais il savait que Robin ne l'avait pas appelé comme ça. C'était le symbole commençant avec le _c _de clown… Caoutchouc… ? Camomille… ? Camembert… ? _« Hum…Du camembert… »_ Non. Ce n'était pas ça ! Réfléchis !

**_« Le temps est écoulé, Luffy. Ta réponse ? »_**

Comme par miracle, le cerveau de Luffy décida enfin à se mettre en marche et le nom du symbole vint à ses lèvres :

- C'est Capricorne !

Surprise que le brun aie trouvé la bonne réponse, c'est de mauvaise humeur que la petite fille lui répondit :

**_« Bonne réponse… »_**

Une boule de lumière se mit à briller devant Luffy et la petite fille blonde apparut.

- Pour préciser, l'enjeu de ce combat est…

- C'est simple, la coupa Luffy. Que je perde ou gagne ce combat, tu devras laisser mes nakama tranquilles.

- Entendu. Mais si tu perds, tu m'obéiras. Et tu resteras avec moi… seul.

- J'avais compris.

- Alors c'est entendu.

Luffy se positionna. La robe et les cheveux de la petite fille étaient facilement repérable dans la pièce obscure. Peut-être même un peu trop.

- GOMU GOMU NO…

Un sourire sournois de la petite fille envahi son visage et le bras de Luffy traversa une nouvelle fois son corps.

- PISTOLET ! Et merde ! Ça recommence !

La petite fille disparut alors brutalement de la vision du brun et réapparut juste derrière lui.

- Bouh…

Luffy se retourna brutalement les poings levés. Il tenta de la toucher une nouvelle fois mais ses poings la traversaient. Elle disparut de nouveau pour revenir à sa place originale. Son sourire ne l'avait pas quitté. Luffy fit un demi-tour pour refaire face à son adversaire. Et pourtant… il ne savait plus qui regarder. Il y avait une dizaine de petites filles en robe rose.

**_« Essaye de me toucher, Luffy. »_**

Le capitaine au chapeau de paille resta un moment immobile, se demandant laquelle toucher. Finalement, il décida de les frapper toutes en même temps…

- GOMU GOMU NO… GATLING GUN !

Les poings de Luffy, a une vitesse fulgurante, s'allongèrent jusqu'à leurs cibles puis les traversèrent. Les coups pleuvaient dans la pièce, Luffy ne pensaient même plus où diriger ses poings et laissait sa force et sa vitesse marteler les murs, le sol et le plafond ocre. Mais tous ses efforts étaient vains, aucun de ses coups n'atteignaient son but. Pourtant pendant une infime seconde, le sourire se crispa et toutes les petites filles blondes firent un mouvement de recul.

Les bras de Luffy claquèrent bruyamment en retournant à leur place. Il avait vu le mouvement de recul pourtant, il n'avait pas senti qu'il touchait ou frôlait quoi que ce soit. Et à présent, la petite fille blonde arborait de nouveau son affreux sourire, mélange d'une petite moue de princesse et du rictus du diable. Comme si de rien n'était. Mais quelque chose clochait. Son sourire, auparavant si franc et si malveillant, était un brin tremblotant. Elle avait eu peur, mais de quoi ?

Luffy, pour qui la réflexion donnait un affreux mal de crâne et n'avait fait qu'empirer toutes les situations où « ses idées géniales » avaient pointé le bout de leur nez*, préféra abandonner ces questions dans un coin de sa tête et, un sourire en coin, relança son attaque. Etrangement, il ne visa aucune des petites filles en robe rose et se contenta de fracasser ses poings dans les murs, aussi bien celui devant lui mais aussi ceux à côté et derrière. Il prenait soin de ne viser aucune petite fille, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas _là_. Elle se cachait, quelque part dans _cette_ pièce, et il la trouverait…

Bientôt, toutes les petites filles firent un bond sur le côté puis commencèrent une sorte de chorégraphie tellement coordonnée qu'on aurait pu se croire en train d'assister à un ballet de danseuses étoiles. Leurs expressions étaient les mêmes et toutes avaient perdu leur sourire, grimaçant en se concentrant sur certains points inexistants. Parfois des bras de Luffy les traversaient mais elles ne s'en préoccupaient pas, se contentant d'éviter des coups invisibles. Le capitaine au chapeau de paille, quant à lui, avait fermé les yeux et se contentait de laisser ses bras frapper la pièce de toutes parts.

Tout à coup, Luffy effleura une mèche de cheveux. Il continua à marteler de ses coups l'endroit où il avait senti cette caresse et voulu vérifier qu'il avait vu juste. Il ouvrit les yeux en tournant la tête pour découvrir… du vide. Il n'y avait personne, absolument aucune petite fille, seulement ses bras qui continuaient à s'allonger vers le coin de la pièce. Cependant, les petites filles perpétuaient leurs mouvements étranges, totalement synchroniser. Elles semblaient éviter des coups inexistants.

Un peu épuisé d'avoir autant cogner dans les murs, le brun laissa ses bras revenir à leur place. La respiration haletante, il reprit peu à peu son souffle tandis que les petites filles blondes faisaient de même. Le silence régnait dans la pièce sombre et seuls le son de leur souffle troublait le calme ambiant. Un sourire énorme se colla aux lèvres de Luffy faisant frémir les petites filles.

- Je sais.

La voix brûlante du capitaine résonna dans la pièce alors que les petites filles avaient toutes écarquillé des yeux.

- Je sais où tu es.

Une fois encore, son bras s'allongea vers le vide. Sa main sembla se refermer sur quelque chose qu'il ramena devant lui pendant que toutes les petites filles se tenaient le cou en grimaçant et se débattant.

- Tu es juste devant moi.

Un simple gémissement aigu reproduit par toutes les petites filles lui répondit. Luffy essuya de sa main libre les gouttes de sueur sur son front et plongea son regard noir dans le vide.

- Tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que tu pouvais être _à la fois_ devant moi et à côté de Nami, Zorro ou Sanji, mais c'était faux. Tu m'as dit aussi que tout ce que je voyais n'était que le fruit de ton _imagination_, mais c'était faux également. Tout était faux.

Les petites filles disparurent peu à peu tandis que la vraie, une petite fille blonde portant une robe en mousseline rose, apparut devant Luffy, maintenue à plusieurs centimètres au-dessus du sol par la main du brun.

- Tout était faux et le restera toute ta vie si tu continues à vivre dans tes illusions ! Alors maintenant, ouvre les yeux et vis dans la réalité !

- Luffy… Tu me fais mal…

Luffy relâcha son emprise et la petite fille tomba à terre.

- J'ai gagné. Maintenant, tu vas tous nous libérer.

Des larmes tombèrent au sol pendant que les épaules de la petite fille tressautaient à chaque sanglot. Elle baissa la tête, acceptant la requête du jeune homme.

Progressivement, la pièce devint flou, les murs s'effacèrent et de nouveau, un paysage plat apparut. Seules quelques tâches sur le sol tranchaient avec le sol blanc immaculé, l'équipage de Luffy étant toujours sous l'emprise de la petite fille. Petite fille qui pleurait en ce moment même le plus discrètement possible, essayant de se faire oublier. Puis le monde blanc s'éclaircit brutalement, les aveuglant puis le noir.

_(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))_

Le premier à ouvrir les yeux fut Luffy. Tout d'abord, il eut du mal à s'habituer à la lumière, beaucoup moins violente que celle du monde de la petite fille. Puis il distingua petit à petit un lit rose. Mais le lit était étrangement à l'envers. Les pieds, au lieu de reposer sur le sol, étaient posés sur le plafond qui d'ailleurs était recouvert de moquette rose. Chose encore plus étrange, ses compagnons s'éveillaient en même temps que lui mais lorsqu'ils se relevèrent, il ne comprenait pas comment ils faisaient pour marcher au plafond.

- Ah non ! J'avais dit de nous libérer, pas de nous mettre dans un de ses autres rêves !, cria-t-il.

- Abruti !

La main de Nami attrapa l'une des oreilles de son pauvre capitaine qui fit un retournement de situation à 180°, voyant enfin qu'il était revenu dans le monde réel et qu'il n'était que tombé sur la tête. Nami malmena sévèrement sa victime et l'oreille du brun devint une sorte de crêpe caoutchoutée. Abandonnant le martyr, Nami clopina vers le mur pour s'y appuyer, une veine toujours dangereuse au niveau de la tempe.

Luffy observa tout en massant son oreille douloureuse son équipage au complet : Usopp s'extasiait de n'avoir plus aucune blessure devant Nami qui souriait positivement, Zorro et Sanji se boudaient, signe qu'ils s'étaient montrés « faibles » envers l'autre, Sanji se tenant fermement le bras contre le torse, Robin restait sereine devant le rétablissement de tout le monde, un léger sourire aux lèvres, et Chopper pleurait de joie de voir que tout ce qui s'était passé d'horrible dans ce monde affreux n'avait jamais existé.

Mais toutes ces belles retrouvailles comprenaient une ombre noire, et ici, elle était plutôt rose. La petite fille restait à l'écart de tout ce bruit et observait l'équipage dans son coin torture. Bientôt, tout le monde lui prêta particulièrement attention et les conversations s'arrêtèrent pour laisser un silence lourd de menaces s'installer.

- Je ne vous ferai rien, dit-elle de sa voix enfantine.

Son comportement avait changé. Elle n'avait plus son sourire diabolique. Elle ressemblait vraiment à une petite fille ordinaire.

- Je tiens mes promesses.

Elle plongea son regard noir dans les yeux de Luffy qui approuva d'un signe de la tête. Aussitôt, l'atmosphère lourde et pesante disparut. Soulagés, les épaules se détendirent et les respirations devinrent moins rapides, plus calmes.

- Je crois qu'on va partir alors !, déclara Nami.

Elle clopina de nouveau pour atteindre la sortie de la chambre rose.

- Nami…

La jeune femme rousse tressaillit et tourna sa tête en direction de la petite fille en rose.

- Je suis désolé, murmura celle-ci en baissant la tête.

Nami eut un mouvement de pitié envers elle mais se retint. Elle sortit de la pièce suivit de près par Usopp qui lui proposa de la soutenir devant le regard noir d'un certain cuisinier. Celui-ci s'appuyait lui-même sur Chopper version humaine, ayant dû ranger sa fierté dans le placard pour pouvoir tenir debout. Zorro passa après eux, un sourire espiègle collé à la bouche, sachant déjà que ce sujet serait très bientôt un prétexte pour se battre. Vint Robin qui se tourna vers la petite fille et lui demanda :

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Sur la même île où vous avez accosté depuis le début. Votre bateau se trouve là où vous l'avez laissé. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, le Log Pose ne change pas de cap ici. Vous pourrez continuer votre chemin comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Merci.

La petite fille hocha de la tête, ne regardant pas la jeune femme brune qui franchissait elle aussi la porte rose pour ne jamais plus revenir dans la chambre rose. Enfin, Luffy quitta la pièce et suivit son équipage. Il prit son chapeau en main et l'épousseta d'un geste de la main.

- Luffy !

Le jeune homme s'arrêta dans le couloir. La petite fille avait couru jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre et son visage ruisselait de larmes. Luffy se retourna tout en se recoiffant de son chapeau. Ce simple geste arrêta les larmes de la petite fille blonde qui ne put détacher ses yeux du couvre-chef.

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que je peux… l'avoir ?

- Non. C'est mon trésor. Je ne peux pas te le donner. Il m'appartient.

- Ah… Et… Mais… Est-ce que… je peux avoir un souvenir de toi ?

À ce moment-là, un homme imposant s'empara de la taille de la petite fille. Son smoking noir et blanc s'était chiffonné et n'était plus vraiment présentable, le blanc ayant quelques tâches de rouge, probablement du sang de Zorro et Sanji, et sa longue barbe noire était emmêlée. Il leva des yeux implorants vers l'équipage.

- Courez ! Je vais la retenir pendant que vous vous enfuirez ! Elle pourrait devenir dangereuse si vous vous en approchez trop !

La petite fille se débattit avec violence mais l'homme la tenait fermement. Luffy s'approcha lentement d'eux, ses mèches brunes voilant son regard.

- Je vous ai dit de partir ! Ne la laissez pas vous tromper ! Ce n'est pas une petite fille normale ! Derrière cette façade de petite princesse règne le diable en personne !

Arrivé à leur hauteur, il leva son poing et l'abattit au niveau de la tempe de l'homme. Celui-ci relâcha la petite fille qui s'échappa et se cacha dans le dos du jeune homme.

- C'EST À CAUSE DE VOUS !! POURQUOI CROYEZ-VOUS QU'ELLE SE REFUGIE DANS SES RÊVES ?! SI VOUS AVIEZ FAIT PLUS ATTENTION À ELLE, ELLE NE SERAIT PAS DEVENUE COMME ÇA !!

L'homme imposant se massa la tempe mais resta à terre. Il ne put soutenir le regard flamboyant de Luffy et baissa la tête.

- Je sais.

- Très bien ! Si vous le savez, tant mieux, mais faites quelque chose pour changer ça !

- Je…

L'homme releva la tête vers sa fille qui s'était accrochée à la chemise rouge du capitaine. Quelques larmes restaient sur son visage mais elle avait définitivement arrêté de pleurer.

- J'essayerai…

Luffy fit un grand sourire et acquiesça, satisfait. Il sentit la petite fille desserrer sa faible poigne et la vit se jeter dans les bras de son père qui la réceptionna de justesse.

- Tu es redevenu gentil !, s'écria-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans la large épaule de son père.

- Ma chérie… _(4)_

- Tiens !

La petite fille blonde regarda derrière elle et vit la chemise de Luffy juste devant son nez.

- Je te la donne. Si tu veux toujours un souvenir de moi !

Ponctué d'un énorme sourire, le brun lui fit signe de prendre sa chemise. Il était à présent torse nu et, n'ayant reçu aucun coup réel, aucun bleu ou autre blessure ne recouvraient son corps finement musclé. La petite fille prit la chemise et lui sourit timidement, rougissante. Il se retourna vers son équipage et marcha dans sa direction. Il passa devant ses compagnons et entama le premier la marche vers le Merry. Nami fit un petit signe à la petite fille et Usopp l'aida à clopiner pour rattraper leur capitaine. Sanji et Chopper les suivirent de près, le médecin ne voulant plus rester dans cet endroit effrayant, tandis que Robin observa la petite famille quelques instants, avant d'emboîter le pas du renne.

- Devient une vraie princesse !

Sanji tourna le côté de sa tête de façon à se que la petite fille puisse le voir sourire mais lorsqu'elle ne le vit plus, il grimaça de douleur, ses doigts lui faisant toujours autant souffrir. Zorro soupira en secouant la tête puis jeta un regard plein de défi à la petite fille. Devient forte. Voilà ce que ce regard exprimait. Le jeune sabreur ferma la marche de la petite troupe.

Ainsi, l'équipage du chapeau de paille faisait route vers leur bateau, dernier membre de leur équipage, ayant en tête un capitaine ne portant plus qu'un bermuda bleu et laissant vagabonder une petite fille blonde qui ne portait qu'une chemise rouge.

**_((((!)))) !! FIN !! ((((!))))_**

* * *

_**(1) :**_ _100 000 millions de Berrys car lorsque j'ai écrit, il n'avait "que" ça xD !_

_**(2) :** Non ! Pas possible ! Luffy réfléchit ! xD_

_**(3) : **Pour savoir de quoi je parle tapez "signes du Zodiaque" dans Wikipédia. Vous aurez tous les signes du Zodiaque. Par contre, certaines choses que j'ai dites sont vraies, d'autres totalement inventées ! Je ne suis pas une référence ! _

_**(4) : **J'ai toujours la flemme pour trouver un nom alors... on oublie x3 !_

_**C**'est la fin ! C'est triste snif snif... J'espère que tout le monde a été content de se dernier chapitre ! Il m'a fait perdre beaucoup de cheveux à force de les arracher. Et puis quand, enfin, j'avais l'inspiration, que se passe-t-il ? "Vague, quelqu'un au tél" "Vague ! On mange !" "VAGUE ! VA TE COUCHER !" Comment voulez-vous que je travaille moi ?! _

_**J**'espère aussi que les perverses (je ne citerai pas de noms) sont ravies de la fin. Surtout quand "Luffy essuya de sa main libre les gouttes de sueur sur son front" xD Et plein d'autres ! Mais j'avoue que ce n'est pas beaucoup... Mais je ne changerai pas ce chapitre (trop dur de l'écrire alors le réécrire !!) _

_**M**erci à tous ceux/celles qui sont arrivé(e)s jusqu'ici et peut-être à bientôt ! _

_**V**agabonde_

_**PS : **Et vous avez remarqué ?! Dites dites ! Vous avez remarqué ?! Le titre du chapitre, c'est le contraire du titre de la fic ! Non ? Vous aviez pas remarqué ? èé (boude)_


End file.
